Two Worlds Collide
by The Lucky Kind
Summary: He lived in a world where everybody knew his name but all he wanted was someone to listen to his voice. She lived in a world where pain was in her everyday life and all she wanted was a chance for her voice to be heard. Neither of them wanted love or even believed it was real but when love hit them hard will they realize it before it's to late?
1. Chapter 1

Ally p.o.v.:

My eyes fluttered open with the sound of birds chirping that filled the room. I blinked away the sleep and let the sound awaken me. The bright sun peeked through the small window but just enough to light up the room. I sat up in bed to take in the morning when BAM the sound of my head knocking into the low ceiling snapped me into reality. I was in an attic and it was almost time for school. I walked downstairs to an empty house. I was glad no one was home, I did not want to encounter my dad. Everything about him terrified me. My dad put me in the attic because he didn't want me around the new adopted baby. Well who could blame him with my large thick-framed glasses and my disgusting mess I call hair, I was completely ugly.

"Here we go again" I mumbled as I got ready for school. I trudged throughout the house and picked up stray cigarette butts and beer bottles that were left on the floor. I stepped into the bathroom and scrunched my face from the dingy smell. I brushed my teeth as fast as possible and ran out of that disgusting room. I skipped past the kitchen knowing I would never find an edible substance in that room. I pulled on my hand-me-downs from when my mom was young and walked back downstairs. I grabbed my jacket that hung off a hook on the peeling cream walls. The floorboards creeked from the termite damage as I put on my ankle boots. I picked up my bookbag from the floor and tossed it over my shoulder. I sighed as I stepped out into the money-obsessed and designer-labeled world where I don't belong.

Austin p.o.v.:

I watched the houses go by from the car window. Everything seemed so normal. The way the grass was wet from the morning rain, the rusted gates that bordered the front yard, the toys that were scattered around the pavement, and the welcome mats that had been worn down from the amount of people that had gone in and out. I wondered what it would be like to be normal, to not be in the spotlight and live in a house with parents and homemade meals every night, but of course the bastards at my label wont allow that. I'm stuck in an empty house and microwavable dinners.

"Austin you have to be good on your first day...Austin...Austin...AUSTIN!" Dez snapped.

I snapped out of my riduculous thoughts and quickly turned my head towards my screaming manager. I looked at him and shrugged. I'm a famous billionare, why do i need to go to school anyway?

"Austin this bad boy act of yours is getting old! If you keep this up no one will like you anymore." Dez warned me.

"Who cares?! The fans dont care about me all they care about is the next load of crap I slap onto an album! As long as my face is on it they couldnt care less!" I shouted.

"Austin-"

"Just forget about it" I said turning back to the window, "its not like you'll ever let me recod my own music" I mumbled under my breath. I sighed as the large school came into view from the window.

Ally p.o.v.:

I got to school early and I shuffled through my locker trying to find a sweater to cover up both the old and the new scars from my father's belt. The scars covered every inch of my arm and the ones down my back were even worse. I got those whenever I tried to run away but it's pretty easy to tell that I am never fast enough.

"Gotcha!" I cheered as I pulled a long sweater from my locker. The sleeves were way too long and the fabric fell slightly off my shoulders but it was all I had. I looked at my watch, still half an hour before school started. I smiled as I made my way over to the music room. I ran my hand over the smooth ebony wood of the piano that was in the room. I lifted up the cover and hit a few random keys. I smiled from the melodic sound, that sound made me feel safe and calm. I sat down on the bench and began to play. I felt so at home with my fingers running over the white and black keys.

Austin p.o.v.:

Great Dez dropped me off early. You would think he knew how to tell time. I groaned as I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. Locker number 287. I looked up at the row of blue lockers infront of me.

"Okay...locker 285...286...locker number 287!"

I carelessly tossed my books into the locker and slammed it shut, not caring about the loud noise that shook the empty halls. What am I supposed to do now? I was about to give up on this whole stupid school idea and just go home when I heard the faint but distinct sound of a piano being played and then a small voice overlapped with the notes. Her voice fit perfectly into the melody and it created the most original song I've ever heard. I was truly captivated as I followed the sound of the voice.

I've got something inside of me

something that needs to be heard

deep down a voice is guiding me

and my emotions have stirred

why do I have to play these silly games

I've gotta shake up the rules and state my claim

Ally p.o.v.:

whatever it is I'll do it

I'm the answer to your prayers

whatever you want stop looking nobody else compares

whatever you've seen before

I'll give you so much more

you'll be totally impressed

I'm new yorks best kept secret

I smiled to myself as I scribbled down the new verse in my book.

"HELLO!" someone shouted. I froze, my hands still gripping onto my pencil tightly. Who is that? No one is supposed to be here this early. I heard the footsteps get louder as the person approached the room. I quickly grabbed my book from the piano and bolted out the back door of the classroom.

* * *

**Well this is my first story so please go a little easy on me with your criticisms. I hope you like it and please review!**

**xoxo :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Your comments made me smile :) I think I figured out how to use this so I shouldn't have anymore problems...hopefully**

* * *

Austin p.o.v.:

"HELLO!" I shouted as i entered a room filled with instruments. I saw the cover of the piano open and I knew that this was where the music was comin from.

"HELLO! IS ANYBODY HERE?" I shouted knowing i wasn't going to get an answer. I looked at the piano and smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. I wondered who that girl was and how did she have the ability to captivate me with a sngle note. I smiled and walked out of the room

_~The next day~_

Ally p.o.v.:

The wind blew my hair back as I sped past everyone on the sidewalk on my bike. I stopped and smiled as I made my way into a nearby pawn shop. As soon as I entered my mood was lifted. There in the center of the room was my mom's piano. She passed away when I was seven. Even though that was ten years ago I still haven't been able to move on. She was the biggest part of my life, the only person that ever loved me. This just proves that love never lasts. I'll never let myself love someone because i know if I do I'll lose them and I can't deal with another heartbreak right now. I rubbed my eyes forcing the tears to stay in. I haven't cried since my mom passed and I'm not going to start now.

i sat down on the piano bench. My dad sold the piano when she passed away. The current price is $8000. An impossible dream I guess. I remembered when i was younger I would sit beside her and watch her play. She would close her eyes and rock back and forth. She always looked so peaceful. At the time i never understood how she was able to create a melody from nothing. She's the reason why I play music. I closed my eyes and placed my fingers on the keys. I smiled to myself as I played. I imagined my mom sitting next to me cheering me on. I opened my eyes and looked to my left. I almost expected her to be sitting there but of course she wasn't...and she never will be.

Austin p.o.v.:

I put on a hat and sunglasses as I ran into the pawn shop. The paparazzi chased me in here. I tried to disguise myself the best I could to keep from being recognized. I was flipping through a old comic when I heard the jingle of the doors opening. I glanced up and saw a girl with large glasses and a messy ponytail standing there staring at the piano. After I made sure I couldn't be recognized by her I resumed reading.

My phone buzzed in my pocket. I whipped it out and groaned when I read the caller ID. Tilly Thompson. She is a obsessed stalker who thinks we're dating. Just because I hugged her once she assumed I was madly in love with her and she had no problem telling every gossip magazine that either! I pressed ignore and shoved the phone back into my pocket. How did she get my number anyways?!

Just as Batman was about to defeat Poison Ivy I heard a soft tune being played. I looked up and saw the girl playing the piano. I smiled and swayed along to the music.

"Got the money yet?" a gruff voice asked. I looked back up and saw a big man who I assumed was the manager talking to the girl.

"Nope not yet I'm still working on it"

"Well hurry up you know I can't hold the piano for you forever"

"I know, thanks for doing this"

He smiled and walked away. She smiled slightly before taking one last look at the piano and leaving the shop. I left shortly after she did. As I passed the piano I glanced at the priceand raised my eyebrows. This girl had some high hopes.

~The end of the school day~

Ally p.o.v.:

I was riding home when suddenly I was knocked out of my bike and my head hit the pavement. I groaned in pain and squeezed my eyes shut. When I opened them I expected to see the sky but instead I saw a pair of the darkest brown eyes I've ever seen. My eyes widened but before I could scream a bunch of flashing lights blinded me. All I could hear was people yelling and cameras clicking.

"Austin is this your new girlfriend?"

"What about Tilly?"

"Are you cheating on her?"

"Who is this girl?"

"Do you sleep around with women?"

I was even more confused then I was before. I groaned. What did I just get myself into?

Austin p.o.v.:

WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPENED?! I jumped up quickly. The paparazzi kept screaming questions at me and all I was capable of doing was shaking my head frantically. I saw Dez elbowing his way through the crowd and I breathed a sigh of relief I knew he was going to come up with an elaborate plan to get us out of this mess.

"What is going on here?!" Dez shouted.

"I don't know! This thing fell on me and now they're accusing me of dating her!" I shouted.

"Excuse me!" By now the girl had gotten up and collected all of the books that fell out of her bookbag,"THIS THING! I have a name it's Ally by the way and you bumped into me!"

Who is this girl yelling at me? Does she know who I am? Wait a minute it's the girl from the pawn shop! The paparazzi began inching closer to us as I hid behind Dez for protection.

"Okay both of you in the car now!" Dez ordered before pulling out a lightsaber from his briefcase. He began swinging it around which caused the photographers to step back.

"Where did you get the-" I began.

"Just get in the car!" Dez demanded.

"But-" Ally began

"No buts, in the car" Dez shouted, "Go on shoo!"

As we got in the car and slammed the door shut the Ally chick began talking constantly and annoying the hell out of Dez. Oh boy this is gonna be a very long day. I rolled my eyes as Ally began hitting Dez for not listening to her. Does this girl have an OFF BUTTON?

* * *

**Sorry it took me so long, my wifi got turned off cause we are repainting the house. My next posts will be a lot faster. I promise :)**


	3. Chapter 3

**you have absolutely no idea how much your comments mean to me. I got sad when you guys didn't comment for a couple hours...is that pathetic?**

* * *

~At Austin's house\recording studio~

Ally p.o.v:

This is not happening! This is not happening! This is a dream! Wake up Ally!

"Oh my god! Oh my god!" I shouted while pacing back and forth, "This is kidnapping!"

"Well you got in the car willingly" Austin stated, "So technically it's not kidnapping."

I scowled at him. Something about his cocky attitude made me just want to punch him in that conceited face of his.

"Ok!" Scooter perked up almost as if he sensed I was going to kill Austin, "We have to deal with this situation. The paparazzi already think you guys are dating..."

I looked at Austin nervously only to find him looking at me nervously too. Oh no something tells me I don't want to hear what he has to say.

"...we don't want Austin to look like a cheating player..." Dez continued

"Which he is." I said which earned some angry glares from both of them.

"So all you guys have to do is fake date!" Dez finished.

"WHAT!?" Austin and I shouted at the same time.

"Yes this could work!" Dez continued completely ignoring our outburst, "Austin will say you guys are dating, that Tilly is just a friend and all you have to do Ally is play along!"

"Okay let's just get one thing straight, I never date, it's not my thing because love is just something that happens in the movies." Austin said.

"You don't have to really date you just have to act like it infront of the cameras." Dez said.

"I'm not doing this! Tell him it's crazy Austin!" I glanced over at him, " Are you actually considering the idea!?"

"Well...I don't want to be known as a player."

"I cannot believe this!" I exclaimed.

Austin p.o.v.:

I'm not excited to have to fake date Ally but if it could change my image as a player why not?

"There we go" Dez said while patting me on the back, "Justin's in, what about you Ally?"

I looked at her and flinched. She looked like she was ready to kill someone.

"I'm so NOT in!" she burst. Then she started rambling on about dignity and selling her soul blah blah blah. Dez tried to reason with her with no luck. Suddenly I had an idea. I smiled...blackmail.

"I'll get you the piano" I said calmy. As soon as the words left my mouth all talking stopped. I smiled, I knew her weakness.

Ally p.o.v.:

"What?" I said in disbelief.

"I'll get you the piano." Austin repeated as calmly as before.

"How do you know about that?" I asked in shock.

"I was in the pawn shop that were talking to the guy about that $8000 piano. By the looks of your clothing I know you can't afford it."

I tugged at my extra large sweatshirt self-consciously. Maybe I didn't have the best clothing but that was only because my father never bought me new ones.

"I have no idea why that piano is so important to you but I can get it." Austin finished.

I flinched at his last sentence. It's important to me because it's my moms. I looked up at him.

"All I have to do is pretend to be your girlfriend then I get the piano" I said. Austin smiled. He knew he hit my weak spot and I hate that I let him take the blow.

~Saturday:Austin's house~

Austin p.o.v.:

"Okay" Dez said clapping his hands together, "The press conference is in two hours and we need to set up your background."

Ally and I groaned at the same time. Dez continued oblivious to our unenjoyment.

"You guys started dating a week ago. Ally was a childhood friend but you guys reconnected when Austin joined your school. Your first date was..."

"Wait," Ally interupted, "why does it all have to be fake?"

"Because it's a fake relationship" Dez said matter-of-factly.

"I know that" Ally said rolling her eyes, "but why can't we go on a fake date, at least make some of it real."

"I can use the day off" I agreed.

"Ok fine!" Dez gave in, "but be back before the press conference!"

~Four star italian restuarant~

"Ok...what's up?" Ally said trying to avoid akwardness.

"Really 'whats up?' that's the best you got?" I scoffed.

"Fine!" she said angrily, "I was only trying to make this work!"

"Ok fine! What's with the piano?" I said trying to make conversation and that was the first question that popped into my head.

"What?" Ally asked surprised.

"Maybe you should get your ears checked." I joked, "What's with the piano?"

"uh...nothing" she replied quietly.

"Come on that thing is a piece of trash! It's so old you could get a brand new one for the same price! Just forget about that garbage." I said scoffing.

"It was my moms." she muttered.

"I don't think your mom wants you to keep it. I mean she gave it away for a reason. Just ask her for a new one." I laughed.

"I can't she passed away when I was seven. My dad sold the piano." Ally said in almost a whisper.

I stopped laughing. I can't believe I called her dead mom's piano trash. What do I do now? Do I apologize? Hug her? Buy her a island? Why am I getting so worked up, I never used to care about upset girls. I looked at Ally who was staring at her plate. She looked so innocent and vunerable. She wasn't like the other girls I hooked up with, she didn't care that I was famous if she did she would be all over me but instead she can't even look at me.

"um...I'm sorry" I mumbled awkwardly.

"For what?" she said looking up at me.

"For...for being such an ass about the piano. I didn't know she died." I watched her flinch when I said the word died. I yelled at myself, why do I always say the wrong thing?

Ally p.o.v.:

Why was he apologizing? It's not like he cared about me, he shouldn't care about me. Well whatever he was doing it made me feel better. I looked at Austin who was suddenly fascinated with the tablecloth. I laughed and he looked at me.

"What are you laughing at?" he asked me confused.

"Well...it's just that this follows the rules of a typical awkward first date." I smiled, "since this date is fake we can make our own rules."

"What-"

I cut him off and smiled deviously, "come on" I said while grabbing his hand.

~ The Boardwalk~

"You know," I said while putting a baseball cap on Austin's head,"I bet you've lived in Miami your whole life and you've never really seen it."

"You would've won the bet" he said smiling. I grabbed a map and paid the store owner.

"Well then just call me your tour guide." I joked. He laughed as I grabbed his hand and dragged him along.

Austin p.o.v.:

I looked over at Ally who was sitting on the bench next to me. I watched her eat her bagel as she studied the map. I smiled at the sight of her. I loved the way her hair flowed over her shoulders and how the wind blew it away from her face. I loved the way she chewed her fingernails when she was trying to focus. Wait...WHAT?! I don't like Ally! Get these thoughts out of my head! Maybe I should just tell her that I think she's pretty, but pretty is good enough to describe her.

"Uh...Ally." I said. She looked away from the map and over at me.

"What?"

"I...um" I stuttered. I suddenly got very nervous when she looked at me with those eyes. Oh my god those eyes could make the strongest man in the world go weak in the knees. She raised her eyebrows at me. "I-I...I have to go take a dump." I mentally face palmed myself. Not only did you chicken out but you said the most embarrassing thing there is to say at a moment like this. Why couldn't I say 'go to the bathroom' or 'use the toilet' but instead I chose take a dump! She stared at me and then bursted out laughing. I smiled when she laughed, that sound was so wonderful.

"Okay," she said while laughing,"let's go then."

We walked along the boardwalk when we passed a crowd of people dancing to a man playing the guitar. We stopped and listened. We watched as more and more people began to join in. Ally began tapping her foot and pretty soon she was dancing along. I watched her admiration. I caught myself smiling as I watched her sway along to the music. I wiped the smile off my face before anyone could notice.

"Are you done?!" I shouted a Ally. She smiled at me and walked towards me. Pretty soon I was pulled to the dance floor. I danced but I kept my eyes locked on Ally. I spun around and lost track of her. The music sped up and as did my feet. Everything around me was a blur. Then the music came to a complete stop and so did I. I found myself standing face to face with Ally. I felt her breathe on me and her nose against mine.

"Where do you wanna go now?" she whispered trying to catch her breath.

"It's my turn to be the tour guide." I said smiling. Our faces were still close together and I didn't want to move, there was something strangely comforting of being so close to her. She smiled back at me and I felt tingly inside. I couldn't tear myself away from her but I think people were starting to recognize me.

"We should go." I said. She nodded in understandment. I guess she saw the people too. She took a step back and I suddenly missed the smell of her perfume and the warmth of her body being so close to mine. I watched her walk away and I smiled to myself before catching up to her.

* * *

**I really hope you guys like this chapter. Can you guys please keep reviewing even if it is only one word I want to hear what you guys have to say. I'm not getting a lot of reviews and I just want to know if it's because of my writing. If you don't like something I can change it just please let me know because I'm beginning to think that you guys stopped reviewing because you guys stopped reading. Thanks so much! :) xoxo**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for reading my story! Here's chapter 4 enjoy!**

* * *

Ally POV:

I stared open-mouthed at the arena infront of me. I saw the rows of seats that filled the theater. Austin took my hand and pulled me onto the stage.

"OH. MY. GOD." I said still not believing where I was. Austin pulled onto my hand snapping me out of my daydream. He led me to a grand piano at the center of the stage. He sat down and pulled me down with him. Austin let go of my hand began to play a song. I smiled as I listened to him play. He stopped and looked at me. Oh god I love his eyes. They are so brown and perfect. NO! NO! NO! Snap out of it. Austin is a player he will never like someone like you. Besides there is no such thing as love anyways.

"That was beautiful," I said and I saw his lips curve into a slight smile, "why does that sound different from what you usually sing?"

He scoffed,"What the usual crap my record makes me do?"

I smiled,"Don't freak out, I like this song a lot better than any of your other ones."

He smiled back at me,"It sounds different because I wrote this one."

I raised my eyebrows. I was impressed, his work is amazing. I looked at him and got lost in his chocolate brown eyes again. Oh shoot I've got to stop doing that! I smiled at him but my smile faded when I looked past him and saw the clock on the wall.

"Austin! It's 1:50, the press conference is in ten minutes!"

He looked at his watch."shit." he muttered, "come on."

~ At The Press Conference~

Dez POV:

"Where is he? Where is he? Where is he?" I looked at my watch 1:52, UGH! I knew that date was a bad idea but no one ever listens to Dez, just because I set the stage on fire one time everybody suddenly thinks I'm crazy! Ok maybe it was more then once...I just wanted to see if his pants were flamable!

"Um...where is he?" a photographer asked pointing to the empty chairs on the stage.

I forced smile, "he'll be here soon...maybe"

~ With Austin and Ally~

Austin POV:

"Austin. Wait. Up. I. Can't. Breathe." Ally said while gasping for air. I stopped running and let go of her hand. I grabbed onto a fire hydrant to try to keep balance.

"Al. We. Gotta. Go." I said also out of breath. She looked up at me breathing heavily and reluctantly nodded her head.

"Let's go." she said regaining her breath. I smiled and held my hand out to her. She took a deep breath and took my hand and we ran off again.

~ At The Press Conference~

Dez POV:

I paced back and forth and I checked my watch every second. I rolled up my sleeve and checked my watch, 2:00. I looked at the crowd of people and sighed...it's time to begin.

"Um" I said while tapping the microphone,"We appear to be having some technical difficulties."

"Shut up!" a photographer shouted,"Austin, the bad boy, didn't show up did he?"

"Well..." I said in a high pitched voice.

"Forget it! I'm not going to wait around all day for some punk. I'm leaving." he said standing up as did the rest of the people in the audience.

"WAIT!" a voice shouted. I smiled I knew that voice. The entire audience turns around to find a extremley sweaty Austin and a panting Ally. I smile slightly at the way they were holding hands and evidently I'm not the only one that noticed because every camera seemed to go off at once trying to capture a picture of the adorable couple. I notice the way Ally squirms at the sight of all the people. She takes a step behind Austin and he wraps his arm protectively around her waist. I grin, I knew I could manage and direct but who knew I was a matchmaker too. I'm freakin talented! I motion for Austin to come on stage and he pushes his way past everyone while gripping onto Ally and steps onstage to take their seats.

Austin POV:

I look over at Ally who is sitting next to me an I see her biting her bottom lip. Oh no, she's nervous. I squeeze her hand and she looks over at me.

"Are you okay?" I ask already knowing the answer. She takes a deep breath and nods her head. I smile at her trying to assure her that everything will be alright.

"Okay," Dez announces,"You may begin asking questions."

"What's her name?" a man asks. I look over at Ally and squeeze her hand to let her know that I'm here. She bites her lip and answers the question.

"A-Ally." she stutters into the microphone.

"How long have you been dating?" another man asks. I answer quickly not wanting to make Ally even more uncomfortable.

"A week." I answer. The press conference goes on and I wonder if these idiots are even capable of asking intelligent questions. Then someone brings up Tilly and I notice Ally getting uncomfortable.

"She's just a friend," I say looking at Ally,"nothing more."

Ally looks up at me and smiles her wonderful smile again.

~Austin's house~

Ally POV:

"That was perfect! In fact it was so perfect that I'm scheduling another one tomorrow!" Dez exclaimed.

Austin and I began to protest but Dez was already on his phone setting it up. He left the room screaming to the person on the other line about flamable pants, leaving Austin and I alone. I looked at my hands, then at Austin, then back at my hands.

"You were great." Austin said.

"Thanks, I guess I do make a good fake girlfriend." I laughed.

Austin laughed,"I could tell you were having trouble with the photographers."

"Was it that obvious?" I joked.

"Well the stuttering didn't help!" he laughed.

"So how long do I have to be your fake girlfriend?"

He shrugged. "Why? Do you fake dating me so much you have to get out as soon as possible?" he joked.

I rolled my eyes. "Well dating you does suck," I said and laughed as his smile faded,"but you're not that bad."

Austin smiled, "Well you only have to fake date me for a little bit until my image as a player is cleaned. Come on let's go find Dez."

I nodded my head and followed him out of the room.

Tilly POV:

I walked up his front porch steps and pulled a copy of his key from my purse. I stol-I mean borrowed the key from his room while he was sleeping. He looked so cute when he was sleeping. That picture is my new screensaver. I let myself into his house hoping to confront him on cheating on me but I stumbled onto something that made me laugh out loud. He's not really dating her! He's only pretending! I still don't understand why he didn't ask me to be his girlfriend since we are pratically made for eachother but whatever, he'll be mine soon enough. I hid behind the plant as I listened to their conversation. UGH! who is that bitch making MY Austin laugh!? She's not even that pretty! That man-stealing whore! They left the room and I stepped out from behind the plant. That whore needs to be taught that she doesn't get on the wrong side of Tilly Tompson. I smiled to myself before walking out of the house.

* * *

**Let me know what you think of the Tilly character. I wanted to make her sound evil but also very delusional and crazy. Thanks for reading! xoxo**


	5. Chapter 5

**Is anyone else as pissed as me because Disney isn't showing a new episode of Austin and Ally until September! Half of the reason I wrote this chapter was to relieve some Auslly stress in me but the other half is because of my veiwers. Thanks so much for still reading and please review!**

* * *

~The next day: Press conference~

Austin POV:

The flashing lights have no effect on me. They surround me and it just becomes a new normal to me. Even though I see them everywhere, they still find ways to blind me. They disrupt my vision and make it so that I can't see anyone around me. The only person I can see is the person standing right next to me and at this moment that is the only person I need to see. I looked to my right where Ally stood smiling shyly to the cameras. I looked down where our fingers were intertwined. She squeezed my hand everytime a photographer took a step near us and I smiled at the thought of her coming to me when she was frightened. I squeezed her hand tighter almost out of reflex. She looked over at me and stared into my eyes. I found myself forgetting the things around us as I drown in her eyes. A slight smile forms on her lips and I can tell she's forgetting about the photographers too. I used to hate pre-press conference photoshoots but now it's not so bad...is that weird?

"Austin! Ally! Austin and Ally! Over here! Over here!" the men shouted. I rolled my eyes and turned my head suddenly remembering where we were.

"Okay enough pictures leave the couple alone. Let's begin!" Dez ordered. I led Ally to our seats with her hand still in mine. I noticed how she still held firmly onto my hand even though the paparazzi could not see them anymore. Not that I minded.

The conference began and with every question asked I began to get more and more tired. At this point the only thing keeping me awake was the nervous girl sitting next to me. She would squeeze my hand everytime they asked a question she didn't know how to answer. The amount of electricity that shot up my arm from a single squeeze was enough to keep me awake.

"Where was your first date?" a man asked. I caught myself smiling at the memory of that day. They way her hips swayed when she walked and the way her hair smelled like strawberries and pickles. My mind spun in circles as I thought back to the time I felt her breath on mine, the time where I was a centimeter away from figuring out what her lips tasted like. My mouth suddenly became dry as I imagined what it would feel like to have our lips touch. I shook the thoughts out of my head, I'm not attracted to her...well maybe a litt-NO! I do not like her and that is final!

I turned my head back towards the crowd when something in the back caught my eye. I squinted to try to make out who that was when she stepped out from the shawdows and I saw her face. Oh great...just what I needed today.

"Well you must all think this is so great." Tilly said while making her way towards us. Her heels clicked on the floor as she made her way down the aisle slowly. She stopped when she reached the stage and gave me a wink before turning to face the paparazzi. Ally looked over at me her face contorted with a look of confusion and shock."Do you guys honestly believe this lie?!" Tilly shouted to the crowd,"It's so obvious they're faking their relationship!" The crowd whispered amoungst themselves trying to figure out whether or not to believe her.

Dez rose from his seat clearly irritated,"Get her out of here!" he called to the security

Tilly smirked and stepped onto the stage. "You guys aren't dating," she whispered to me and Ally,"I heard your conversation yesterday. Do you wanna tell them, or shall I?"

I just stared back at Tilly not saying a word.

Tilly grabbed my mike and turned back to the crowd. "I guess I'll tell you! They aren't dating. This whore is a random nobody Austin bumped into on the street. He probably bribed her to pretend to be his girlfriend. He's so afraid of ruining his image that he is using this poor little ugly duckling." The crowd erupted into gasps and whispers. Tilly turned to Ally and slammed her hand on the table making her jump. "You're kinda like a hooker aren't you Ally?" Tilly spat at her.

Ally looked at the ground and tried to act unfazed but I saw the tears threatening to come out of her eyes. Those eyes that I loved so much were filled with hate and humiliation. Ally looked completely petrified as she refused to make eye-contact with anyone. I looked down and saw her hands in her lap and no longer intertwined with mine. I instantly missed the warmth of her hand against mine, it may have felt as if I was comforting her by holding her hand but truthfully I needed her touch just as much as she needed mine.

"That's not even it!" Tilly continued,"They may act all lovey dovey infront of you but I bet behind closed doors, they haven't even kissed yet!" Then she turned back on Ally who had tears forming on the corner of her eyes. "You're too big of a horse-face for Austin! He'll never want to kiss you! You're nothing but a useless, phony, ugly bitch!" Tilly snarled her words filled with venom. A few chuckles came from the crowd and Tilly smiled to herself thinking that she had won. I should have hugged Ally. I should have told Tilly to fuck off. I should have done anything but sit there like an jackass watching Ally get hurt with every word that came out of Tilly's mouth but of course that's exactly what I did.

Ally POV:

This is not happening. I've been called those names every single day of my life but hearing them in a microphone knowing that the entire world is hearing these words too, made everything so much worse. I told myself I wouldn't cry, I wouldn't let Tilly have the satisfaction of seeing me in pain. I stood quickly knocking my chair to the ground in the progress. I couldn't stay here. I glanced at Austin who was staring at me with wide eyes. My tears had blurred my vision and I ran off the stage and through the aisle. I could feel the tears forcing their way out but I refused to cry. Crying was a sign of weakness and I cannot let my mom know that I am weak. I rubbed my eyes vigorously and pushed them back in.

Austin POV:

I looked at the chair that had fallen on the ground . I turned to Tilly and saw a sly smile form on her lips an I saw Ally who was making her way down the aisle pushing the photographers that tried to get in her way. I shook my head, I'm not going to let it be this way! I'm not going to sit here and watch Tilly enjoy this while Ally is in pain.

"ALS! WAIT!" I shouted desperately. She stopped dead in her tracks and turned around with red swollen eyes. I felt my blood boil when I saw that face. She didn't deserve this. It's my fault she's in this mess and I'm not going to let her get hurt because of me. I stood up and jumped over the table and off the stage. I ran to her not knowing what I was going to say when I reached her.

"Austin, what-" I cut her off not allowing her to say another word before I crashed my lips on hers. I cupped my hands arounf her face and pulled her in. I felt her breath hitch and I knew my heart was racing a mile a minute but I wasn't sure if it was because of the running or because of the sparks I felt. I felt her kiss back after she registered what was going on. I smiled through the kiss and I felt her instantly smile back. I slid my hands down her body until I reached her waist. I pulled her closer to me pressing our bodies against each other. I felt heat from every space of my body that touched hers. She wrapped her arms around my neck and tangled her fingers in my hair. I felt her twirl a strand of my hair around in her fingers and smiled at the touch. I knew everyone was staring and taking pictures but right now I didn't care. My lips molded perfectly with hers almost as if it was meant to be there. I pulled away from her no matter how much I didn't want to but I knew that if we kept going I was going to take it too far. This girl drove me crazy, just a touch made me want to kiss her and just a kiss made me want to jump her bones. I looked into her eyes and smiled at her.

"Wow," she said quietly only for me to hear.

"Yea, me too" I whispered back.

"Well!" Dez shouted turning everybodys attention onto him,"As you can see they are not fake dating!" As soon as he mentioned fake dating I felt a little depressed knowing that Ally wasn't my real girlfriend, but for a moment there everything felt so real like she was mine and I could kiss her whenever I wanted. I also became extremley aware that my arms were still wrapped around her and her hand were still around my neck. Apparently she noticed too because we both pulled away quickly. I watched her fumble with her hands and I awkwardly scratched the baack of my neck.

"What about Tilly?" a man asked. I looked on the stage and noticed that she wasn't there anymore. She must have left while Ally an I were-I smirked-making out.

"Tilly is just some crazy girl who would do anything to get Austin." Dez answered. I saw Ally chuckle when Dez called her crazy and I smiled at her. Even a chuckle out of her mouth makes my heart skip a beat. God, the things this girl can do to me.

~Austin's house~

"HOW COULD YOU GUYS BE SO CARELESS!" DEZ shouted while pacing back and forth. Ally and I sat on the couch like little kids getting lectured by their parents.

"I'm sorry." I said while Ally just stared at her feet.

"Ugh," Dez groaned while rubbing his neck,"Okay I forgive you only because Austin saved the day back there."

I smiled weakly as he refered back to the kiss.

"That kiss was great! How did you guys become such good actors anyway." Dez continued.

I looked at Ally and she was looking at her hands. She hadn't even glanced at me since we kissed. I knew she wouldn't like me. Oh great now she thinks that I like her! How pathetic will that make me look?! Why is this so complicated? I have to remember that we are only fake dating, none of this is real. I don't like Ally. I did not enjoy the kiss. I don't like Ally. I repeated that sentence over and over in my head.

"Of course I was acting," I said. Ally jerked her head up to look at me.

I looked over at her, "Did you honestly think that kiss was real? As if I would kiss you!" She stared at me with the same hurt in her eyes as before. This time she looked even more pained. Even though Tilly had said a lot more hurtful things, the look in her eyes made me feel like what I said was ten times worse.

Ally POV:

I should have known he was faking. I'm so stupid, I can't believe I fell for his little act. I thought back to what Tilly had said about Austin never wanting to kiss me, those words repeated itself over and over agian in my head. Obviously what she said hurt but at least there was some hope that it wasn't true. Now that Austin as said he would never kiss me he basically confirmed everything she said. I knew I wasn't hiding my emotions very well but all I could think about was how he probably thought that I liked him...which I don't.

"Well I was faking too! I was helping you because I knew if the paparazzi ever find out what you're really like, they would hate you just as much as I do!" I said trying to convince myself more than I was trying to convince him. I do hate him, he's stuck-up and snobby and conceited and so full of himself! But I still found myself wanting to be around him every second of everyday. I saw him look away trying to hide the disappointment in his eyes but I saw it. Which got me even more confused. If he's so disappointed that I said I was faking then why did he tell me he was faking? This doesn't make any sense, why do things always have to be so complicated? I saw Dez trying to be discrete as he made his way out of the room. He clearly didn't want to be involved in whatever was going on. What the hell is going on? I hate mixed signals! We sat in silence for what seemed like an eternity until I couldn't take it anymore.

"I should go. We have school tomorrow." I said breaking the silence.

Austin POV:

She stood up and looked at me. I didn't look at her because I knew as soon as I did I would want to kiss her and I know that it wouldn't end well for me. I just nodded my head without even taking a glance at her. She sighed at began to walk towards the door. I looked over my shoulder slightly and saw her pause at the door. She kept her back to me and her hand on the doorknob. She stood there for a while as if she was contemplating whether or not to stay or to go. Finally with a deep sigh she opened the door and walked out. I walked over to the window and watched her leave. I smiled at the way she gripped her shoulder bag and the way she chewed her finger nails. It was easy to tell that she was frustrated and I was too. Our relationship isn't easy to figure out. I didn't know what we were, whether we were friends or something more. Maybe we don't even like each other, maybe are enemies or frenemies. I did know one thing however, I certainly liked the way she walked.

* * *

**I love the way Austin talks about her :) I was watching Secrets & Songbooks yesterday and I couldn't help but wonder how intresting it is that Ally fell for someone who had the EXACT same qualities as Austin...kinda makes you wonder doesn't it? Thanks so much for reading I know I say that everytime but I don't know any other ways to tell you how much I appreciate you reading. xoxo**


	6. Chapter 6

**I was reading your reviews and thay made me smile like freak and the people on the bus were giving me strange looks because I was sitting there smiling at my laptop. Some guys thought I was watching porn -_- . Please keep reviewing! They mean a lot to me :)**

* * *

~The next day:School~

Ally POV:

I stood at my locker getting my books for my first period class. I looked arounf the halls and I didn't see a lot of stares from my classmates. I was relieved that not many people had heard about me and Austin yet. The last thing I needed was for my life at school to change too, I liked being invisible. Suddenly the front doors of the school burst open. Austin strolled in wearing a pair of shades and a gold chain that swung loosely around his neck. I noticed every single girl shriek and fix their hair and every boy try to look as good as he did. He wore a white v-neck that showed off his perfectly toned muscles- I mean I'm not checking him out! He pulled off he shades and flipped his perfect dirty blonde hair. I saw a smirk make their way onto his lips as the girls practically threw themselves at him. I rolled my eyes, you can count on Austin to make a dramatic entrance. I turned back to my locker and tried to remember what I had first period. I was snapped out of my thoughts involuntarily when a shiver tingled down my spine as I felt his hot breath on my bare neck. I didn't even need to turn around to know who that was. I turned around and came nose to nose with the very person I did not want to see.

"Hey there baby," Austin said smirking. I felt every pair of eyes on me, even some curious teachers poked their heads out of the classrooms. Well, being invisible was fun while it lasted.

"Did anyone ever tell you you're a close talker?" I said smirking.

He took a step closer to me so that his mouth was directly infront of my ear. "Only you," he whispered. He sent another shiver down my spine and just when I thought I couldn't get more nervous he kissed my cheek and leaned against the locker next to mine.

"Why did you kiss me?!" I whisper-yelled.

"We have to pretend to be dating and don't pretend you didn't love it," he whispered back. I rolled my eyes, well two could play at this game. The bell rung for class and I smirked at Austin.

"I have to get to class," I said while slamming my locker. I stood on my tippy toes and kissed his cheek. I smirked at him before walking away and leaving Austin and a whole bunch of girls standing there in shock.

Austin POV:

I felt every ounce of coolness drain from my body when she kissed me. My cheek felt tingly where her lips had been. I was probably standing like an idiot for who knows how long until I finally managed to gather myself and walk to class. When I strolled into the room I felt everyones eyes on me but who could blame them, it's very hard not to look at me. But then there's miss Ally Dawson who seemed much more intrested in a book than me. She was scribbling away in her book not paying any attention to what's going on around her. I smirked when I realized the only empty seat in the room was next to her. I walked up to her with everyone still staring at me as if they were anticipating my next move. I stood hovering over her waiting for her to notice me. I saw the messy bun piled on top of her head with a few stray strands falling out. Her glasses slid down her nose and she used her chewed up fingernail to push them back up. Her over-sized sweatshirt hung loosely off her shoulder revealing a yellow t-shirt underneath. I shook my head, I don't understand why she dresses like that. That old gray sweater is obviously too big for her. Why does she not show off her wonderful body? Does she know how many girls would kill for a body like hers?!

"Is this seat taken?" I asked when I realized she wasn't going to look up any time soon.

Ally POV:

So what if I missed my window

What if I blew my shot

What if the only chance I was going to get I already got

I'm not ready to turn the page

Until I'm on stage in a show

So don't nobody move I've got something to prove

Don't you know

I smiled to myself as I scribbled down the last words to another song. I'm not one to toot my own horn but toot toot! Oh god that so wasn't cool, mental note: never say that out loud.

"Is this seat taken?" a voice said interupting my thoughts. I looked up and saw Austin standing above me. How long had he been there? I looked around the room for someone...anyone who didn't have a seat yet. I turned back to Austin when my search came up empty.

"I guess not." I said to him. He sat down and put his feet on the table. Well this is going to be a fun period.

"So watcha writing?" he said leaning closer to my book.

"Nothing!" I shouted while quickly slamming my book shut preventing him from reading.

"Okay." he said leaning back in his seat and putting his hands up in surrender. I could easily tell he wasn't done with this, the way he kept eyeing my book the entire period told me he didn't give up so easily. I shrugged and pushed the situation away.

Austin POV:

The class went by in a big blur. All I could think about was Ally and that book. What was so bad that she didn't want me to see? The loud bell signaled the end of the period. Finally I thought to myself as I jumped out of my seat. I saw Ally grab her books and leave the room. I followed her to her locker.

"Hey!" I said cheerfully.

"Um...hey," she said unable to hide her confusion. I watched her put in her combination and open her locker. She pulled out a few textbooks and placed her leather book on the top shelf.

"Sooo," I said dragging out the o's.

"Well unlike you I have a class," she said while closing her locker and locking it.

"Okay bye!" I said smiling and waving to her as she walked away. She turned around with a confused expression on her face but continued walking away. I waited for her to turn the corner before quickly facing her locker.

"Okay," I muttered, "Let's see. 2...16...and 25." I pulled on the lock and it broke free. I smiled and did a breif happy dance before grabing her journal off the top shelf. I shoved the book in my bookbag and made my way to my next class.

* * *

**Okay I know this chapter is a little boring but I was rushing. Sorry but thanks for reading! xoxo**


	7. Chapter 7

~After School~

Austin POV:

"What are we doing now?" Ally asked as I unlocked the front door to my house.

"We are going to the recording studio," I replied. "I gotta finish my album." She nodded her head and I led her into the music room where Dez was already waiting for me.

"Hey Dez," I said once I entered the room. He barely ackowledged my pressence and just tapped away on his phone. This is the reason he doesn't have a girlfriend, he's married to his phone!

"Okay Austin," he said standing up but not taking his eyes away from the screen. "I think we should start with-oh hey Ally." he said once he looked up. She smiled at him and gave him a slight wave before taking a seat on the couch.

"So you want to start with a song?" Dez asked me.

"Yea, just give me five minutes." I said as I ran out of the room leaving Dez and a string of protests behind me. I ran into my room and locked the door behind me. I quickly opened my bookbag and pulled out Ally's book. I ran my fingers over the A stiched onto the cover. I grinned, let's see what you're hiding Ally. I flipped open the book and a few post-its and scraps of paper came tumbling out. I grabbed them off the floor and put them randomly back into the book. I scanned the pages and furrowed my eyebrows. These look like song lyrics...they are song lyrics! I read a post-it that stuck out of the pages.

There are no bad days, only inconveniences. Everyday is good for something.

I smiled. That's good advice, I'm going to have to remember that. Before I could read more I heard loud knocks on the door. I groaned and shoved the book between the matresses. I opened the door and saw Dez standing there looking extremley peeved.

"Austin, we have to work on your album!" he shouted. I sighed and followed him back to the studio.

Ally POV:

"Austin! What is wrong with you!?" Dez shouted.

"I said I'm sorry what more do you want?!" Austin shouted back.

"A SONG!" Dez screamed at him. Both of their faces were boiling red but Dez looked more frustrated and aggravated then angry. Austin on the other hand basically had steam spewing from his ears. I sat on the couch and chewed my hair as I always did when I was nervous or uncomfortable. This is awkward.

"I don't have a song right now!" Austin replied angrily.

"Look you're the one who wanted original songs." Dez said calming down a little bit.

"I know," Austin said while running his fingers through his hair. "I just don't know what to write about."

"We have to get this done. I'm giving you until Friday to give me a song or else I'm hiring songwriters."

"Friday! That's only in four days!"

"Well then you better get started," Dez said as he left the room. Austin slammed his fists onto the table and sat down next to me. We sat in silence for a while both understand that talking about the situation wasn't going to help. After ten minutes passed I grabbed my bag and headed for the door.

"Where are you going?" Austin asked looking up at me.

"Uh...home?"

"I'm having a party tonight and you have to be there because you're my girlfriend."

"Correction: FAKE girlfriend." I said sitting back down next to him.

Austin rolled his eyes, "Well whatever you are, you're not leaving."

"Well what do we do until the party?" I asked. He thought for a little while and smiled. He looked over at me with a gleam in his eye. I raised my eyebrows, sometimes I'm scared to know what goes on in that pretty little head of his.

"You can help me write a song," he smirked. "Something tells me you're good at that."

I stared at him failing to hide my obvious discontent. "I can't write," I muttered.

He chuckled,"You are the worst liar." He pulled me off the couch and dragged me to the piano bench.

Austin POV:

The party was in full swing. Loud music, bikini-clad girls, and random strangers what more could a guy ask for. I glanced over at Ally who shifted uncomfortabley in her seat. I know this isn't her scene but she can put up with it for a few hours. I was so tired after writing songs with her. We wrote non-stop for three hours! I'm surprised I'm not thinking in lyrics! Ally is better then I expected her to be, she has the same taste of music that I do but that doesn't stop her from being way more versatile. I knew she could play the piano but who knew she could play the guitar, drums, bass, electric guitar, violin, harmonica, and the oboe! She really is something.

"Hey Austy," a girl giggled as she walked past me. She batted her eyelashes and flipped her hair. I rolled my eyes, typical in love fan. I nodded my head at her and took a sip of coke. She ran off screaming and giggling to her friends.

"Who was that?" Ally asked.

I shrugged my shoulders,"No idea."

She laughed and shook her head, "Wow these girls are crazy."

I nodded my head and laughed with her. The music increased and a group of girls came up to me.

"Come on Austy, let's dance." they shouted while pulling at me. I tried to say no but I was pulled onto the dance floor. I was imediately surrounded by girls tugging at my clothes trying to get them off. I pulled down my shirt everytime they pulled it up. A couple of girls gave up on the shirt and went down to my pants. They tried to undo my belt but I quickly ran off before they got to see my little man down there. Don't these girls have any boundries?!

Ally POV:

I wastched Austin get whisked away by a large group of girls too stupid to know their own name. I laughed silently and wondered how much it sucked to be him. I looked around and saw people grinding and drinking. I compared what the other girls were wearing to what I was and I was disappointed. I just didn't look like them, I couldn't look like them no matter how hard I tried. I don't belong at this party. I need some air.

I searched around his house for an empty room away from it all. I knew the only room that Austin wouldn't let any stranger go into, his favorite room in the house: the music room. I stepped into the room and sat down on the piano bench. This was all too much. I don't belong here so why pretend that I'm happy when I'm not. I pulled the scrunchie from my hair and let it fall onto my shoulders. I unzipped my sweatshirt and took it off. I tossed it carelessly on the floor and pressed down on the keys infront of me.

Austin POV:

I stumbled my way through the crowd of people in my living room. I ran up the stairs before any one of those crazy girls knew I was gone. As I ran past my music room I stopped dead in my tracks. I heard a faint but familiar song. I took a step back and followed the song. With every step the music got louder as did my curiousity. Once I reached the door I stood at the doorframe and listened closely. I was scared that if I turned on the lights or said a single word she would stop playing and I never wanted her to stop playing. I pulled my phone from my pocket and hit record. Her voice filled the room and I was enchanted. The way she hit each note perfectly fascinated me. Suddenly I realized where I had heard this song before. It was the voice I heard in school! Who is this girl? She stopped playing and I stopped recording. I just watched her for a while not knowing what to do. I prayed she would turn around so I could see if her face is as beautiful as her voice but she stayed there, with her back to me.

"Um...excuse me?" I managed to get out. I heard her gasp and her body tense up.

Ally POV:

Oh no! I know that voice anywhere. He can't know it's me, I'm not ready for anyone to hear me sing. I resisted every urge to put a handful of hair into my mouth.

"Who are you?" he asked. I was shaking and completely frozen.

I sighed and hoped he didn't recognize me. "No one important," I answered quietly.

"Please tell me." he begged.

I breathed a sign of relief, he didn't recognize my voice. "No," I said. I heard him step closer to me.

"Look whoever you are," Austin said. "I can't stop thinking about you ever since I heard you in school. You're driving me nuts here. You're so talented and your music is so different. I didn't think it was possible to be captivated but you proved me wrong. I wish my music could make me feel something like yours does. My label is making me record music about the same thing, with the same beats. They don't mean anything. I'm just waiting for one of my songs to make me feel something. I wish I wasn't afraid to say my own thing like you."

I scoffed. The only word to describe me is afraid. If he knew who I was, he would be so disappointed that I'm not the person he envisioned me to be. He sees me as this powerful and confident person and I am none of those things. I will never be any of those things. "Close your eyes," I said.

"What?"

"Close your eyes." I repeated.

"Um...Okay."

I turned my head cautiously towards him and made sure that his eyes were closed. I stood and walked over to him so we were standing face to face. His eyes were closed but I could tell he was dying to open them. "Albert Einstein once said the definition of insanity is doing the same thing over and over again and expecting different results," I said. "You want your music to mean something? Change it."

"But my label-"

"Your label doesn't decide who you are," I leaned close to his ear and whispered, "only you can do that."

I looked at him and suddenly I had no more control of my actions because the next thing I knew my lips were pressed up against his. I felt his kiss back and his arms wrap firmly around me. I felt every cliche movie moment as I was kissing him. The fireworks, the applause, the love song playing in the background, it was all there and none of it was mine. He didn't know who he was kissing. This is all wrong. I pulled away and ran out of the room before he had a chance to open his eyes. I ran out of the house an onto the sidewalk with my sweater gripped tightly in my hands. That was probably the best kiss of my life and he didn't even know it was me and he never will.

* * *

**I love this chapter because this is when all the drama begins! I hope you're ready! Please review because that's the only reason I'm still writing. Thanks for reading! xoxo :)**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just watch Albums and Auditions and I'm smiling so much so I was inspired to write more. Enjoy and review please!**

* * *

Austin POV:

I paced back and forth in my room with my phone clutched in my hand. I couldn't get her out of my mind. I barely got any sleep last night because everytime I closed my eyes I felt her lips. That was the most amazing kiss I've ever had and I've kissed a lot a girls before. Everything about that girl was so mysterious and poetic. I looked at the phone in my hands, I must have watched that video a hundred times since last night. I need to find out who she is or I'm never going to be able to get any sleep. I found Dez's name in my contact list and put the phone to my ear. I tapped my foot impaitently. One ring. two rings. The phone rang five times and just when I was about to hang up I heard a groggy hello come from the other end. I glanced at the time, it's only six a.m.

"Hey! I really need your help." I said to a half-awake Dez.

Ally POV:

I woke up to the sound of my alarm clock ringing. I forced my crusted eyes open and glanced at the time. It was 6:30 a.m. I groaned as I threw off the covers and dragged myself out of bed. I yawned as I made my way downstairs but before I could think I felt a stinging pain on my cheek. I put my hand to my cheek and looked up at my father. He stood infront of me with the veins popping out of his head. He raised his hand and slapped me again. I felt the pain travel throughout my entire body and my knees went weak.

"Where were you last night?!" he thundered. I stood there looking at the floor too afraid to speak. His strong hands gripped my shoulders and pushed me against the wall. My legs were now completely numb and I collapsed on the floor. I saw multiple cuts on my arms from when I hit the ground.

"Answer when you're spoken too!" he bellowed.

"I-I" I stuttered trying to stop the bleeding. The fear swallowed me up and took over my body. My voice shook as I desperately tried to give him an answer. He reached down and grabbed me by the shirt forcing me up. He slammed my head against the wall and my vision went blurry.

"You what?!" he spat at me. His vemonous voice filled my head, it was the same voice that haunted my nightmares, the same reason why I trembled with the thought of him. I turned my head and refused to look in his eyes. Those eyes were filled with hatred and anger. They looked at me like I was trash and I was worthless. He never failed to remind me how disgraceful and grotesque I was. If you're told something every single day of your life you start to believe it's true. Those word will follow you wherever you go and no matter what any other person says, those words will always overpower them. Even if you are the most beautiful girl in the world if you are told constantly that you're ugly, it won't matter when some calls you pretty because you were born to think you're hideous.

Somewhere in the house I heard a baby crying. Then I felt myself hit the floor and the pain increased. I watched his feet walk away to comfort the crying baby. He left me on the floor with the hurt suffocating me. I lifted my hand to my head and my hair was damp but something tells me it wasn't sweat. I looked at the drops of red dripping down my fingers and that was the last thing I saw before everything went black.

Austin POV:

I sat in last period tapping the back of my pen on my binder annoying the people sitting around me. I looked to my left where Ally usually sat but today her seat was empty. It's weird that she didn't show up to school today. I really needed to talk to her. Dez and I agreed that the only way he would help me find my mystery girl was if I wrote and recorded three songs. The only way I was ever going to be able to do that is with Ally's help. The school bell rang and I grabbed my stuff and ran out. As soon as I was out of the building I called Ally.

"Hey this is Ally, I'm not here right now. Leave a message!" Ugh straight to voicemail. This is so unlike her.

"Uh hey this is Austin. Come over as soon as you get this. Ok...bye." I sighed and ended the call. I crossed my fingers and prayed that she got the message.

Ally POV:

Whenever someone gets hurt by someone who is supposed to love them, they never forget it. No matter how hard you try you won't be able to escape the past. When you are constantly beaten and bruised the physical pain eventually goes away. Then all that's left is a scar. That's the worst part of it all, not the blood or the open wounds because they go away with time. But no matter how much time passes you'll still see the scars. Everytime you look at yourself in the mirror it will be there and someday you'll learn to not look at yourself anymore. The scars stay on your body like a constant reminder of the hurt. It's like a dark cloud that is always hanging over head telling you about the time you got cut. It's a daily memory of the horrible things that were done to them. The scars stay there and eat away at all the innocence left in you until you are nothing but a hollow version of yourself. As life goes on you will eventually learn that the scars you can't see are the hardest to heal.

The sun blinded me as I opened my eyes. I slowly sat up when a throbbing pain hit me. I reached for my head and I felt the dried crusted blood stuck to my hair. I looked at the floor where a pool of my blood lay. I took notice of my surroundings and realized I was still on the floor. I stood up and felt a burning pain in my head and on my arms. Every step I took ached. I made my way to the attic and flung open the bathroom door. I ripped the clothes off my body and refused to look at myself in the mirror. I threw myself in the shower and let the warm water hit my skin. The wounds stung for a while but it was replaced my relief. I let the water wash away the blood, the pain, the sorrow, and the memories. Well I tried to let the water wash it away but truthfully I pushed it to the back of my mind and locked it away. I looked down and and saw the blood flow down the drain.

When I finished I cleaned up the blood from the hallway and pretended it never happened. I threw myself on my bed and tried to dream up a new life. A blinking from the corner of my eye disturbed me. I picked up my phone and saw one new voice mail from Austin. I groaned, it never ends does it.

Austin POV:

I paced around my room for an hour waiting for Ally. I glanced at my phone and sighed when I saw no new messages. What is going on with her? She never misses school, she always answers her phone, and she is never this late. Something in the back of my mind didn't feel right. I felt this strong urge to find her. Ugh! Why am I so freaked out? It's not like we're actually dating...

Oh screw it! I grabbed my keys and headed for the door. I hastily made my way through the living and to the front door. I flung the door open and found a startled and dazed Ally standing on the step with her arm up about to knock. She wore a beanie, a long-sleeved sweater and a scarf around her neck.

"Uh...hey," she said timidly. I held the door open wider allowing her to enter. She slowly made her way into the house. I looked down and noticed a slight limp in her leg.

"Are you okay?" I asked as I closed the close. She spun around quickly with her eyes wide.

"I'm fine! Why? Do I not seem fine? Because I am! Perfectly fine! Then again, what is the defintion of fine? Fine could mean okay or it could mean acceptable. Fine could be different in everybodys perspective. I think we should look this up. Do you have a dictionary?" she babbled.

I rolled my eyes. "Your leg seems hurt," I said pointing to it.

"Oh that...yea I hit...the stairs...on something hard...and I tripped...on a rock," she muttered quickly. I raised my eyebrows clearly not convinced. "So why do you need me here?" she asked. I realized that she was trying to change the subject but at this point the only thing on my mind was finding the girl.

"I really need your help," I said desperately.

This time she raised her eyebrows. "Again?" she said smugly. I glared at her, she is so lucky I need her so badly.

* * *

**I was sad while writing this :( I almost didn't want to put in the part about Ally getting hurt but I think it was important to the story because it explains why Ally is who she is. Thanks for reading! Please review and tell me what you think. xoxo :)**


	9. Chapter 9

**I can't believe I'm already on chapter 9...it feels weird. The drama is only just beginning so keep reading and I promise it won't be one of those thirty chapter stories :) Please review it only takes a couple of seconds and they mean so much to me.**

* * *

Ally POV:

"So let me get this straight," I said, "I'm supposed to be your fake girlfriend AND song-writer?" Austin nodded his head while pacing around the music room. I sighed, "Fine I'll do it but first you gotta stop pacing you're giving me a headache," I said rubbing my temples. He stopped and looked at me. "Second," I continued,"you have to tell me why you need three songs so quickly." He walked over and sat next to me on the piano bench. I listened closely as he talked about her. For some odd reason the story seems familiar, I could practically say what happened next without him having to tell it. It was strange but it was probably nothing.

"Woah," I said after he finished telling me about his mystery girl. "Of course you would do all of this for a girl," I mocked.

"Shut up," he said while nudging me. "You don't know this girl. She's so amazing. Something about her just makes me smile. Her lyrics and her voice just took my breath away. She's perfect." I smiled and looked over at him. He was in a trance but I still couldn't get rid of this feeling. Just the thought of him talking about someone else that way made me want to throw up.

"You should have been there Ally," he said dreamily. "She spoke in such a passionate and old-fashioned way. When she was in the music room at the party I was amazed." I froze, did he just say music room at the party? No...it can't be.

"I even got a video," he said while whipping out his phone. I swear my eyes just popped out of my head. Please don't let that be me in the video I begged. I stared at his phone as he hit play. I watched dumbfounded as the familiar scene appeared on the screen.

"Oh. My. God." I breathed.

"I know right! She's so great!" Austin exclaimed. I felt my cheeks grow hot at his words. "So will you help me?" he asked when the video was over. I stared at him, how was I supposed to help him find me? Do I even want to be found? I looked up at him and his brown eyes were filled with hope. I sighed. This is gonna be a mess.

"Sure," I replied reluctantly. Austin was too excited to notice. "We'll start tomorrow," I said while grabbing my bag. I ran out of his house before he could question me . I felt like I was doing that a lot lately: running. I got in my broken down truck and drove home thinking about Austin all the way there. What am I going to do? How am I supposed to help him find someone who is standing right next to him? Do I want him to know it was me? I debated over this at every red light and stop sign. When I pulled into the driveway of my house I knew that I couldn't tell him that I'm the one he's looking for. We are two completely different people, we don't even belong in the same league. I can already see the disappointment and disgust on his face if I tell him that his gorgeous mystery girl is really a ugly broken me.

I laid on my bad and stared aimlessly at the ceiling. My life is so messed up. If he doesn't find the girl he will give up and we could just move on with our lives. He'll never know it was me. There was that feeling again. The feeling I felt when he talked about the mystery girl, the feeling I felt when I thought he was going to let me walk away from him at the conference, the feeling I felt when he said the kiss was fake. I hate this feeling. It made me feel so vunerable and alone. It's how I felt when my mom passed away. I sighed and rubbed my face. I jumped off my bed causing me to slam my head against the low ceiling. I shrugged it off considering I had much bigger problems to deal with.

I ran over to my desk and pulled a laptop from the drawer. I had to hide it from my dad, if he ever knew I had a laptop he would kill me. It took seven years of babysitting money to afford this. I turned it on and opened skype. I needed to talk to my only friend, Trish. We met months ago at a Jullliard open house. She was a student tour guide and she is currently attending school there. I hope to join her next year. We started off talking about music and the next thing we knew we were at starbucks talking about everything! She gives great advice and cheers me up which is why she is the one person I need to talk to right now. When I saw that she was online I clicked on her name. I smiled when I saw that familiar face show up on the screen.

"Hey! Hey!" Trish greated with her signature smile on her face. Usually that smile made me cheery but I was just not in the mood today. I frowned and rested my elbow on my desk.

"Hi," I said glumly. The smile on her face disappeared when she noticed my tone.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"It's a long story." She nodded and got off her chair, wrapped a blanket around herself and grabbed a bowl of popcorn.

"Okay...talk."

I told her everything and explained my dilemma after she finished squealing about the fact that I met Austin Moon. "...and now he wants me to find her," I finished.

"I don't understand why you don't tell him," Trish said.

"Because you should've seen the way he talked about her! He got all dreamy and smiley. He kept calling her amazing and perfect and I'm none of those things. He's obviously in love with her! I just don't want to ruin it for him when he finds out it's me." I shout. I'm not angry I'm just frustrated.

Trish sighed and put her popcorn down. "Ally, I love you but you're being really stupid."

I frowned, "Well thanks Trish that's the one thing I needed to hear right now."

She rolled her eyes at my sarcasm. "Look, the entire time you were telling the story you kept saying he was talking about **her** that way, or he called **her** amazing. You keep saying **her** but you need to understand that he's talking about you! He's calling you amazing and perfect! He is in love with you! So stop doubting yourself because you're unbelievably wonderful!"

I didn't say a word as I tried to comprehend what Trish had just said. A part of me wanted to believe her but a bigger part of me heard my fathers voice saying that I wasn't good enough or I would be stupid to actually think that Trish was telling the truth. I shook my head and I heard a sigh come from the laptop. I looked back up at her and a apologetic look came across her face. "You and I both know that what you said isn't true," I said to Trish.

"Ally-"

"I have to go now," I cut her off not wanting to hear her try to disagree with me.

"Just think about it ok?"

I nodded my head, "Thanks Trish."

She smiled at me, "Good luck." With a final sigh she signed off. I watched her face disappear from the screen and put my head on the desk. I don't need luck, I need a freakin miracle.

~Saturday: Austin's house~

"Good morning!" Austin exclaimed as he opened his front door. I yawned as I stood on his front step. I was still in my pajamas when I dragged myself to his house. The idiot called me up at 5 a.m. on a Saturday to come over. I barely got any sleep because I was up all night worrying about my whole mess with Austin. So you can imagine my expression when I woke up before the sun to come over and write a song. I have no idea how I drove all the way here without causing an accident but I'm here and I'm pissed.

I scowled at him and his ability to be so jumpy. "You better have a damn good reason for waking me up." I pushed pass him as I walked into his house.

"I do have a good reason," he said following me to the kitchen. I groaned and threw myself on a chair. "I showed Dez some of the stuff we were working on before the party and he loved it so he's not hiring song-writers!" Austin shouted a little too loud for my state.

"Great," I said unenthusiastically. "Can I go to bed now?"

"Ally!" he whined. "If I make you breakfast will you work?"

I lifted my head and looked at him, "Depends on what you're making."

He opened his fridge and pulled out eggs and milk, "You in the mood for some pancakes?" he smirked. I grinned and nodded my head. He mixed up a batter and poured it onto a pan. "Now these aren't just any pancakes, these are my famous Austin pancakes," He said while juggling three eggs.

I rolled my eyes, "Show-off." I nudged him and caused him to drop the eggs which landed perfectly on his pretty little blonde hair. I tried to hold in my laughter with no success. I doubled over laughing and I clutched my stomach trying to catch my breath.

"You think this is funny?" Austin dared. I nodded my head unable to speak from the laughter. He grabbed two eggs from the counter and broke them ontop of my head. As soon as the yolk plopped on my head I stopped laughing.

"You did not just do that," I glared at him.

"I think I just did," he said laughing. I grabbed a bowl of leftover batter from the table and ran up to Austin. Pretty soon we along with the entire kitchen was covered in things from eggs to ketchup. Austin and I sat on the floor as we ate the pancakes that did not get destroyed.

"I'm still hungry," Austin complained.

"You're always hungry."

"How about we go get cleaned up and then I'll find some food that didn't get thrown at me."

I laughed, "Good luck with that."

"Let me go get you some clothes."

"If I wasn't covered in flour I would not be wearing your clothes," I said standing up along with Austin.

He smiled at me. "I know and I love that about you." He walked away to grab some clothes and I took that as a chance to blush like crazy.

As I stood in the shower I thought about everything. Maybe I should tell him, I mean he didn't seem to hate me before. Then again maybe he only sees me as a friend. Why does everything have to be so complicated? I stepped out of the shower and wiped the fog off the mirror. I scanned my body and saw all the ways I was flawed. The bruises all up and down my arms showed just how broken I was. I'm just a beat-up toy that no one wants. I was foolish to think that someone as great as Austin would want me. I pulled his sweatshirt over my head and thanked god that it covered up everything, even the marks around my neck from where my fathers hands were.

I stepped into the kitchen and was about to offer to help clean up when I found it to be spotlesss. I looked around, nothing seemed out of place. It was like it never happened.

"So I found some cereal," Austin said coming up behind me.

I turned around and saw him all cleaned up and in a fresh pair of clothes. "Did you do this by yourself?" I said motioning to the kitchen.

He scoffed, "No way! The cleaning crew left a few minutes ago." He walked over to the freshly polished cabinets and pulled out two cereal boxes. "Froot loops of cheerios?" he said holding them out to me.

"Cheerios," I said before grabbing two bowls. He poured me a bowl of cheerios and himself a bowl of froot loops. He placed the bowl infront of me and sat down beside me on the table.

"Can I ask you something?" Austin asked. I had to refrain myself from correcting his speech by saying it was 'may I' instead of 'can I.'

"Sure"

"It's just you can write such great songs, why haven't you showed them to anybody?"

"I guess I'm just not ready yet." I shrugged.

He seemed unsure about my answer, "I think you should show the world how great you are."

I smiled wide at him, "Thanks but I like blending in. I'm more comfortable that way."

He frowned at me and I could tell he was thinking hard about something. He looked into his bowl and pulled out a red froot loop and dropped it into my bowl. He just resumed eating as if what he did was the most casual thing in the world.

"What was that?" I said looking into my bowl at the red froot loop standing out from the other ones.

"I think you should learn from that froot loop."

I raised my eyebrows, "learn what?"

"You should learn to be a froot loop in a world full of cheerios."

* * *

**I'm just warning you guys that I started school so I'm not going to be posting as fast. I really hope you guys continue reading and reviewing because I'm getting two reviews per chapter and I'm just wondering if you guys aren't reviewing because you don't like it. So let me know what you think.**

**I finally added Trish in the story! Yay! It only took nine chapters but Trish is always late for everything. I hope you like it! **

**xoxo :)**


	10. Chapter 10

**I really hope someone out there is still reading because you're the only reason I'm still writing. I know I say this a lot but your reviews mean so much to me. I don't think I can describe the happiness you guys make me feel by reviewing. So please speak your mind and tell me your honest opinion. Thank you so much. :)**

* * *

Austin POV:

"One down two to go!" I exclaimed before texting Dez. We've been working all throughout the morning and we just finished a new song! I turned to Ally who sat next to me. "What do you think?" I asked her.

She stopped the track, "It's a good song and I think your fans will really like it."

I knew that she was holding out on me. "But..." I said.

She sighed before continuing, "But it's like everything else you've ever done. I understand that your management wants you to do this type of music but don't you think you need to branch out a little bit more? Record music that's a little different from the stuff you ususally do? I'm not saying I don't like the stuff you do now because I do, but it is getting sort of repetitive."

I ran my fingers through my hair and sighed. I knew she was right. I did want to do more inspirational and stronger music but it's going to be a big risk. "I don't know," I said.

"What about the song you played on our date?" she said putting air quotes around the word date.

"That was just something I was working on but-"

"Great! Keep working!" she shouted.

"But my label-"

"Just work on the song. We'll deal with them later."

I nodded my head although I was still a little skeptic. I looked over at Ally who wore my large hoodie with a big music note on the center and my sweatpants. She had the hood pulled up tightly over her head. She caught me looking at her and smiled. "I'll return the clothes as soon as I get home," She said.

I shook my head,"It's ok. You can keep them, I never wear them and besides they look so much better on you."

She smiled. "Alright, thanks."

"Aren't you hot?" I asked her. I was wearing a t-shirt and I was sweating.

"I'm fine," she answered quickly. I shook my head before standing up and turning up the air conditioner. I turned around to look at Ally and I saw beads of sweat lined up on her forehead. I walked over to her and put my hand on her shoulder. As soon as I did she flinched from my touch. I quickly pulled back my hand even more confused then I was before.

"What happened?!" I shouted.

She turned around to face me, "I hurt my shoulder yesterday...it's nothing really." I wasn't buying her story but I left it alone thinking that it wasn't anything important. I sat back on my seat and we began working on our next song. I was stuggling and Ally took notice.

"Just write songs about what you feel, find an inspiration," she advised before scribbling away on some sheet music. I looked down at my blank paper and groaned. How was I supposed to find inspiration when no one in my life is inspiring? The most important person in my life is Dez considering my parents are never around. I glanced up at Ally to find her scribbling vigorously on the paper.

"Woah slow down speedy," I joked while grabbing her arm that she was writing with. She stopped writing and dropped the pencil. She flinched and squeezed her eyes shut. She bit her lip trying to hold in a cry of pain but a small groan escaped her lips. I released her arm and stood up.

"Okay Ally! I've had enough!" I shouted unable to control my temper. Something was going on and I'm not going to let the situation drop again. "What is going on with you?!" I shouted at her.

She looked down and fumbled with her fingers. "Nothing, I just-"

"Don't give me some lame excuse!" I cut her off. She still looked at the ground not knowing what to say. I grabbed her arm and ignored her flinch. I rolled up the sleeve revealing a arm covered in scars and bruises. The portion of the arm I was holding was wrapped clumsily in guaze and the blood was seeping through. I stared wide-eyed at her arm and tried to think of a reason this could've happened. She couldn't have fallen down because a fall wouldn't make cuts that big. There was no way these cuts were accidents. She pulled her arm away from me rolled down her sleeve.

"What? Why?" I stuttered trying to piece together sentences. She looked down avoiding my gaze. "Who did this?" I managed to get out. She looked at me finally meeting my eyes.

"There is no way you're letting me out of this right?" she mumbled. I nodded my head slowly. She pulled of the sweatshirt and showed her tank-top underneath. My eyes immediately fell to the bruises around her neck. I walked over and touched her neck softly. The red marks wrapped around it. Someone had tried to strangle her!

"Who?" I said through my clenched teeth.

"My father," she whispered so low I had to strain to hear but I heard. I heard the sorrow and despair in her voice. I almost couldn't believe it but then it all made sense. She never invited me over to her house, she got flustered whenever I brought up her family, she always wore long sleeves no matter what the weather. All the pieces fell together. I was seeing red and the veins in my forehead popped out. I grabbed her car keys from the desk and stomped out the door with my fists clenched.

Ally POV:

I shouldn't have told him. He had a look on his face that I've never seen before. It was full of rage and hate. To be honest, it scared me. Austin was unpredictable and telling him that my father hurts me probably wasn't the best thing. I wasn't sure what Austin was going to do but I knew it wasn't going to be good. I kept that in mind as I followed him out the door. I burst through the front door to find Austin getting into my car. I ran up to him and stopped the door from closing.

"What are you doing?" I asked almost afraid of the answer.

"Let go of the door," he spat at me. If looks could kill I would be dead. He had never spoken to me that way before and it startled me but not enough to make me lose my grip. I shook my head and waited for him to answer my question.

"I'm going to show him what happens when he hurts his child," he finally said. I looked into his eyes and saw anger and hatred but I knew that none of it was directed towards me.

"I can't let you do this. Don't you think I've tried everything? I ran away, I called the cops but nothing worked. He always found me and he convinced the police that I was just some dumb kid making up stories to get attention. He always wins." I said desperately. I saw some of the anger drain away. It was replaced with sympathy.

"Why didn't you tell anyone?"

"I told my mom...she died a week later," I took a deep breath and kept the tears in. "I know what he's capable of Austin. He'll hurt you."

"Well better me then you!" he shouted. The rage is back.

"You just need to accept the fact that he's my father. Until I turn 18 next year he is my legal guardian, he has complete control over me. i've learned to deal with it and you have to deal with it too. Until I go to college next year I'm stuck living with him. I have to go home to him every single night and I can't change that. So let's just go back inside and forget this ever happened." I said practically begging him at this point

Austin stared at me and I could see the gears turning in his head. He stayed silent for a while then shook his head, "No, that's not good enough for me." He pushed my hand off the door and got into his car. Before I could stop him he drove off. I sighed and placed a fistful of hair into my mouth. The only I can do now is wait considering he took my car I was stuck here. I trudged back into his house and laid on the couch. I tried my best to focus on anything besides Austin but he always found his way back into my head. I buried my head in my hands and took a shakey breath. When did my life get this messed up?

~Six hours later: Midnight~

I sat up quickly and looked around. The sun had disappeared from the sky causing the room to be a eerie shade of black. I heard the sound of tires on gravel and I ran to the window. I looked outside only to be blinded by headlights. I squinted my eyes and tried to make out the car pulling into the driveway. Once I saw the rusted bumpers I knew it was mine. I ran out of the house and down the steps. I made my way to the car just as he got out of the car. I grabbed his face in my hands and searched for bruises or cuts. When I found none I released him.

"What happened?" I shouted. Austin pushed past me and made his way to the trunk. I followed him but not before noticing boxes in the backseat. Okay I was officially confused. I walked up to Austin as he pulled a familiar suitcase out of the trunk. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What happened? Did he hurt you?"

"Does it look like he hurt me?" he scoffed. He pulled another very familiar looking suitcase from the trunk.

"Is that-"

"Your stuff? Yes it is.'

"Why?" I said unable to peice together the peices myself.

"I thought about what you said and you're right. Me killing your dad isn't going to do anyone any good but the thought of you going home to him every night makes me pissed so the only solution was for you to move in with me," he said nonchalantly.

I stood gaping at him. I wasn't sure whether to laugh or hug him. "How?" I asked still too shocked to say more then one syllable.

"Well it wasn't too hard thanks to the fact that your dad was passed out on the couch and he didn't see me come in. Plus it helped that you didn't have too much stuff to begin with," he said.

"You went through my stuff?!"

He smirked, "I thought you would have granny underwear but I was pleasantly surprised when I found a draw full of lace panties. Any chance I'll get to see them on you?" He wiggled his eyebrows and my jaw dropped to the floor. I smacked the his arm and he chuckled.

"You are such a pervert," I yelled. I tried to be angry but I couldn't help the blush that had creeped onto my cheeks.

He raised his hands in defense. "Hey I'm a teenage boy. When I have a draw of sexy panties infront of me, I can't control what my mind thinks. Now are you going to complain about me seeing your underwear or are you going to help move in?"

"Is this real?"

He chuckled, "help me bring this stuff into our house."

A huge grin stretched across my face once he said **our** house. This is actually happening. I ran up to him and jumped on him nearly knocking him over with the surprise. I wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and breathed in his colonge. He smelled like a summer breeze. I felt him chuckle and his strong arms wrap around my waist pressing me against him.

"Thank you," I whispered in his ear. He let go of me and I instantly missed the warmth of his body. He picked up a box and held it out to me.

"You can thank me by helping me with your stuff." He shoved the box in my open arms. I smiled as I walked into his- correction, **our **house.

* * *

**YAY! Ally is done with that disgusting father of hers! I felt so bad for her that I wanted to write a solution as soon as possible. I'm not good with sad stuff in case you guys haven't noticed by now. **

**Thanks so much for reading! I'm trying to update twice every weekend because I won't have time to update during the weekdays. I really hope you guys like this chapter! Thank you! xoxo**


	11. Chapter 11

**HELLOOO EVERBODY! **

**First things first. Hey TREMU! You didn't put up your account name so I figured this was the only way to reach you. I just wanted to say thank you and it wasn't discouraging. I know there were a couple grammer mistakes and punctuation mistakes but thats only because I don't like rereading stuff...Lol but I'll reread it from now on if that's bothering you. I know I skip some of the romantic parts that people like to read and I'll try to add more. I don't think Austin is emo though...I wanted to make him seem angry and misunderstood not emo, so I apologize if it didn't really come out that way. I know their personalities aren't the same as the show but I just sort of wanted to make the story my own. Obviously Austin isn't a famous popstar in the show and Ally's dad isn't abusive but I didn't want everything to be exactly the same as the show. The way Austin described Ally didn't mean that he was in love with her it just meant that he was seeing her in a new light. I really appreciate your review because I always tell people to give me their honest opinion and that's what you did so thank you and I hope you are still reading my story. Please don't give up on it quite yet. :)**

**Your reviews make my day! I'm taking AP english and global and ontop of that I have regents geometry and chemistry! I'm freaking out here I've been staring at textbooks all day! So this chapter is really just a break away from it all. I HATE MATH!**

* * *

Austin POV:

"I like yellow," I said while holding up the yellow paint sample.

"But I like red," Ally said mimicking my actions. For the past hour we've been trying to decide what color to paint her room because right now there is a big brown stain on the wall that I'm only 90% sure is puke. She has only been here for a day and we've already recieved countless phone calls, threats, and a visit from the police, all thanks to her father. It was nothing my lawyer couldn't handle and after her father came to school and threatened to kill her infront of a hundred witnesses, it wasn't that difficult to get a restraining order approved by a judge. I stood facing Ally in the dirty room with the floors covered in newspaper still trying to get my point across.

"Yellow is so much cooler!" I argued.

"Yea but I like red."

"Yellow is the color of the sun."

"I like red."

"Yellow is happy and red is angry."

"I like red."

"Come on Ally!" I whined perfectly aware that I sounded like a five year old.

"It's my room why can't I paint it the way I want it?" she groaned.

"...because I'm paying for it."

"On the other hand yellow is a perfectly good color!" Ally said taking the paint sample from my hands. I grinned and pumped my fist truimphantly. She rolled her eyes at me and tossed me a paintbrush.

I caught it and turned it over in my hands. "What's this for?" I said to Ally who was already opening a can of paint.

She looked over at me and raised her eyebrows. "Seriously? It's a paintbrush superstar. Ever heard of it?"

"You better not be saying what I think you're saying," I warned.

She smirked and held a can of paint out to me. "Get painting Moon," she grinned.

"But-" I tried to argue but was cut short when Ally gave me her death glare. I groaned and set the paint on the ground infront of a wall. I turned around and looked once more at Ally, who nodded her head encouraging me to continue, before dipping the brush into the smooth yellow color. I moved the brush up and down against the wall and left a dark yellow streakish line. I tried to paint over it but I just made a giant blob.

"Need some help?" Ally giggled before picking up a brush and moving next to me.

"This is why people hire painters!" I said while feircely trying to save my yellow line. Ally reached out her hand and stopped my brush from causing any more damage.

"Austin it looks like you're painting yourself," she said while motioning to my now yellow stained t-shirt. "Do it like this," she advised. She dipped her brush into the paint and moved the brush upwards in one fluid motion. She left a straight bright yellow line against the wall before painting another line directly next to it.

"How did you get so good at this?" I asked as I tried to follow her lead.

She shrugged, "I didn't really have a choice."

"What do you mean?"

"Well...when my mom...left my father really didn't take care of me. So I just sort of had to adapt and find ways to make money," she said staring intently at the line she was making.

"Oh." Really man that's all you're going to say. You are a idiot. I silently cursed myself and dipped my brush into the paint again.

"Yea...it was easy stuff like babysitting, and raking leaves. I got a couple of paintjobs too," she said still not taking her eyes off the brush.

"Oh...I'm sorry. I had no idea things were that difficult for you." I couldn't imagine the thought of taking care of other kids when you were still a kid yourself.

"It's alright. It made me the person I am today," she said.

I smiled, "Well I really like the person you are today." She tore her eyes away from the wall and looked over at me. A small smile formed on her lips, and that small smile was enough to take away all the tension that was left in the room. My brush strokes became steady and clean as they lined up perfectly next to hers. The silence that filled the room wasn't even slightly awkward, it was comfortable and calm. It was the sort of silence that you didn't even need to say a word and you knew what the other person was feeling. I looked over at Ally who was trying to get a spot on the wall that was way out of her reach. She stood on her toes and reached the paintbrush way over her head. She stumbled backwards at her failed attempt to paint they higher spots. I placed my hand on her back and kept her steady before she fell into a bucket of paint.

"I give up. These walls hate me," Ally said as she threw the paintbrush on the floor.

I laughed at her frustration and ignored the glare she shot my way. "These walls don't hate you. My dad has a ladder in the garage, I'll go get it."

"Speaking of your dad, are your parents okay with me moving in on such short notice?" she asked.

"It's cool, they're never around anyways." I said hoping she would drop the subject, but of course Ally being Ally had to poke her nose into everything.

"Why don't you ever talk about your parents?" she asked timidly, knowing that this was a delicate situation.

I shrugged, "Not much to talk about." Okay so that was a lie. Do you ever have a closet in your house that is just filled with crap? You've been tossing your junk in it and you're telling your parents that the room is clean. You tell yourself that you'll clean it eventually but honestly you're afraid if you open the closet all the stuff will come crashing out. Well my family is like a messy closet. For years we have just been throwing our problems in a closet and slamming the door shut hoping that if we ignore it the problem will go away. But everytime we see each other we are just reminded of the mess and how broken we really are. So we go out and we put up a facade of a perfect family for the world. We've done this so many times that it has just become the new normal.

"Are you sure?" she asked.

"I'm sure. Everything is fine," I said smiling at her. Okay so that was lie number two. It's not like she can tell that I'm lying, I mean the countless awards from my films weren't just because I was hot. I practically lie for a living.

"I don't belive you," she said her eyes boring into mine.

Crap.

"I'm telling the truth," I tried to assure her. Lie number three.

"No you're not. When you lie you look everywhere except at the person you're lying to. I've seen you do it all the time at press conferences."

Well I'm screwed. "Fine but I'm only saying this once and you're not allowed to feel sorry for me. Promise?" I said holding out my pinky to her.

She grinned and interlocked her pinky with mine, "I promise."

I sat on the floor and motioned for her to sit next to me. "My dad never liked the thought of me being famous. He hated it. When I first started out he would tell me that he didn't approve and all the other stuff. It wasn't anything I couldn't put up with. Then a couple years ago, things got bad. I'll save you the details but my mom defended me when my dad blew up. Then they began to fight and it came to a point where my dad couldn't even look at me without scowling and my parents couldn't even be in the same room together."

I looked at Ally to see if she was still listening. She looked at me with the same sparkle in her eye that was there before. I smiled before continuing, "My dad went on very long buisness trips. My mom claimed that he was just working but I found her crying in her room more than once. Pretty soon after my dad left so did my mom. She couldn't look at me without being reminded of him and things just got...hard. My mom calls once a month to check up on me but my dad...he and I aren't exactly on speaking terms. He never told me that he liked the stuff I did or the decisions I made. Dez isn't just my manager, he's the closest thing I've got to family."

I finished and looked over at Ally once again. She had her eyes on the portion of the wall we painted. She stared straight ahead with a stoic expression on her face. We sat in silence for a while and every few minutes I would look over to see if her face changed. She's never going to see me the same way again. I sighed and stood up and dusted myself off.

"You were right to pick the color yellow," she finally said.

"What?"

She looked up at me with a sparkle in her eye and the same sweet smile on her face. "I really like the yellow."

I grinned, "I told you so."

She rolled her eyes and scoffed, "Don't you have a ladder to get?" I held out my hand to her and pulled her off the floor. "Hurry up superstar! The paint will dry!" she said pushing me towards the door.

I grinned and walked over to the door, I paused before leaving. "Hey Ally," I said turning around.

"Hmm," she said fumbling with another can of paint.

"Thank you."

She furrowed her eyebrows and cocked her head, "For what?"

"For looking at me the same way you did before," I opened the door and walked out but not before catching a smile and a blush form on her face.

* * *

**There it is! Finally done! Now I have to get back to my homework...maybe writing chapter twelve couldn't hurt. :) I hope you liked it!**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review. They mean a lot to me. xoxo :)**


	12. Chapter 12

**My mom came in and I told her that this was english homework. :) Oh well, what she doesn't know won't hurt her. Besides I'd much rather right this chapter than do my actual english homework so here you go! Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Austin POV:

"This is hopeless!" I screamed as I slammed my fists on the table. The frustration was taking me over and every part of my just wanted to punch something.

"No it's not," Ally said while grabbing my hands as if she could read my mind. After we finished the painting we had decided to get some songwriting in while the paint dried. A hundred crumpled pieced of paper and a few broken pencils later, I was throwing things across the room. Ally sat on the couch and patiently waited as I flung books against the wall. She was smart enough to know that trying to talk to me when I was this frustrated, wasn't going to get us anywhere.

"We've been trying to write this song for over two hours! It's impossible!" I shouted. The notes were all there but the lyrics were all over the place. At one point I wrote a song about not being able to write songs. I thought it was good, but Ally said those lyrics had too many curse words in them.

"Nothing is impossible, the word itself says 'I'm possible'" Ally said still gripping onto my hands.

I smiled, "I always knew Audrey Hepburn was smart."

The smile on her face matched mine and she released my hands, finally deciding I was no longer a danger to myself or the books around me. "Just write down what you're thinking. Write about something that matters to you, and pretty soon you'll have a song."

"Okay let me try," I picked up a new uncrumpled piece of paper and thought hard.

"Well..."

"Hows this? I want pancakes and srawberry milkshakes, I guess I'm always in the mood for some super delicious food!" I sang.

"Well...it rhymed?" she said giving me a forced smile.

I whined, "I can't do this!" I slumped in my seat and threw my head back.

"Yes you can! You're overthinking things, you just need to let the lyrics flow. Right now the only enemy is yourself. But seriously, pancakes and milkshakes? What were you thinking!?"

My head shot up and I grabbed the pencil from Ally's hand.

"Hey I-"

"How does this sound?" I said interrupting her.

Sometimes, I get in my own way  
I need someone to say  
"Hey, what are you thinking?"  
Your words, they're always just in time  
Just like a perfect rhyme  
Like, you're not even trying

The lyrics were a lot easier to think of then I thought it would be. As I sang I knew exactly who I was singing about. The words fit perfectly as if they fell into place on it's own.

She grinned, it looks like she knew who I was singing about too. She smiled shyly as I finished, "It's a lot better than the pancake song."

I rolled my eyes, "Yea yea whatever."

She laughed, "I love it! What else do you have?"

"Else? Do you know how hard it was to come up with that part? I think I'm done for the day," I stood up and was about to head for the door when a small hand was placed on my chest.

"Austin..." she said with a warning in her voice. I reluctantly made my way back to the seat next to Ally.

"I can't think of anything else. We can write it together!" I begged. When I saw her hesitate I gave her my best puppy-dog face. "Pwetty pwease?" I begged.

She groaned, "You're impossible!"

"Nothing is impossible Ally," I smirked. She rolled her eyes and took the paper from my hands. She hummed the tune out loud and scribbled something on the paper and handed it back to me.

Like pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other,  
We're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together

I sung the words out loud and I felt the smile on my face grow as I read each word. "Forever? Forever is a long time. Are you sure you can put up with me for that long?" I teased her.

She smirked, "You'll be surprised what I can do."

My eyes grew wide. I was not expecting that as an answer and my stupid teenage hormones invade my thoughts. "Okay...uh...I-uh...let's try to...um...not think of the things you can do," I stammered. She chuckled and handed the paper to me with more words written on it.

Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

"For the second verse we can replay the melody then change it again for the bridge," Ally said as she played the song to me on the piano. I wrote quickly on the paper and held it out to Ally motioning for her to sing. She shook her head and shoved the paper back to me.

"Why don't you want to sing?" I asked.

"I just...think that um...you should sing your own song," she said as she put her hair in her mouth and chewed feircely.

"Um...Ok?"

Remind me when I'm losing touch  
When I'm a little much  
Pull me back to reality  
You, keep my feet on the ground  
Cuz when You're not around  
I feel like I'm floating  
Like Pieces of a puzzle  
Without each other we're in trouble, trouble

Hey (Hey), I will always stay  
By your side forever  
'Cause we're better together  
Hey (Hey), there's no other way  
We'll make it through whatever (Ooh-ooh)  
'Cause we're better together

Her smile stretched across her face and she chewed her lip, trying to distract me from the blood rushing to her cheeks.

"I meant every word," I whispered to her.

She smiled at the ground and held out another paper to me, "Try this for the bridge."

Like the waves need the sand to crash on  
Like the sun needs a world to shine on  
You're the bright side of every day  
Me without you just isn't the same

It's not the same  
Better, we're better  
Oh Oh Oh  
We're better together

"It's perfect and it's done!" I shouted not being able to contain my smile.

"You wrote your first song!" she shouted cheering along with me.

My smile was wiped away when something dawned on me. "Now all we have to do is get my label to approve," I frowned.

"Just sing it for them at your show tomorrow. Once they hear it, they'll love it," she assured me.

"What if it doesn't work?"

"It will, trust me." She placed her hand on my knee and squeezed it in comfort.

"Will you do it with me?"

"What?! No!" she shouted, standing up and pacing around the room.

"Come on! You can sing right?" I begged.

"The song isn't even a duet!" she argued.

"Then write another one! Please it would mean a lot if you sang with me," I pleaded. She paced around the room with a lock of hair in her mouth.

"I'm sorry, I have stage fright. I can't do it," she said apologetically. My face fell and she seemed to notice because she came over and placed a comforting hand on my back. "You'll be fine without me. You've sung infront of arenas before." she said.

"Yeah but this is the first time I'm singing about something I care about."

~The next day: Concert hall~

Ally POV:

He was nervous. That was a big thing considering he was Austin Moon. Austin Moon never got nervous, but there he is, holding the microphone so firmly his knuckles turned white. He ran his fingers through his hair so many times the stylist yelled at him because she was forced to recomb his hair over and over again. Backstage was frantic, everyone was rushing to get things done, and Austin stood there as if he had seen a ghost. The worst part is, I know that I have a chance to do something but I'm not. I made my way over to the place he stood. As soon as he saw me his eyes lit up and a smile appeared on his face, he became the Austin I saw in the music room. The Austin that wasn't afraid of anything.

"Nervous?" I asked clearly already knowing the answer.

"Psh...No," he said his eyes scanning the room and finally resting at his hands. I shook my head and raised my eyebrows at him. "Maybe a little," he admitted knowing he couldn't lie to me.

"You'll be fine. You always are."

He scoffed, "That's where you're wrong. I just wish I didn't have to take the biggest risk of my career alone."

"Fifteen minutes until showtime!" a man screamed to the people backstage.

"Fifteen minutes until hell," Austin tried to force a joke but I barely cracked a smile. "I have to get into position," he said before walking away.

I looked down at my feet not wanting anyone to see the guilt etched onto my face. He has been there whenever I needed him and the one time he needs me I can't muster up the slightest bit of courage to help him out. I chewed my hair as I thought of all the people out there, then you have to double that to get the number of eyes out there. Then all of those thoughts go away, and the only thing I hear is "Be the fruit loop in a world full of cheerios." I looked up at Austin who is running his fingers through his hair again but his stylist has given up and is off helping someone else. My brain is telling me to run as fast as you can in the opposite direction, but all my heart is telling me is Austin needs you. I took a step towards him and my heart took over.

"Austin," I said making him turn around. "I'll do it." All my doubts were erased once I saw that smile on his face. That smile reminded me why I was able to ignore the constant protests in my head and do something I never thought I would do.

He stared at me for a while just blinking rapidly. "Are you serious?!" he shouted the smile never leaving his face.

I grinned, "Yeah, I'm not going to sing because...I can't... but I can play piano for you." Since when did I become such a good liar? Oh right, the moment I met him. He pulled me into a hug and whispered thank you many times in my ear.

He pulled away and looked my straight in the eyes. "Ally I-"

"Austin! Mic Check!" someone called.

He sighed and looked a me asking for permission. I nodded my head, "Go." He smiled at me and ran off. I grabbed my hair and placed a large piece into my mouth. To say I was scared would be an understatement. I felt as if I could throw up my entire stomach, and that is not a good feeling. I played with my fingers and scraped the nail polish off my nails trying to create a distraction for myself. My breathing was shaky and jagged, it felt like a giant weight was pressing onto my chest.

"Three minutes!" the man announced. Everyone ran around trying to get stuff done whereas I was frozen in place. Three minutes until the most anxiety filled moment in my life.

"Hey!" Austin shouted as he jogged up to me. "You ready?" he asked. I managed to calm down enough to nod my head. He grabbed my hands firmly in his and almost immediately my breathing went back to normal. I was still scared out of my mind but I felt stronger with him near me. He gave me a squeeze in my hand before leading me up on stage.

The crowd cheered as Austin stepped onto the stage and he easily embraced the spotlight. I followed closely behind him and tried not to draw any attention to myself. He lead me over to the piano bench and I quickly sat down, I just wanted to get this over with.

"Hello Miami! I'm going to sing a song that's a little different from the stuff I usually sing, but I hope you like it." Austin said to the crowd. I glanced backstage and noticed three men all dressed in suits, holding clipboards in their hands. Their eyes were focused on us and their faces were expressionless. Next to them stood Dez who was trying to peek over their shoulders at the clipboards. I rolled my eyes as Dez bumped into one of those men and screamed as they he turned around. Then I realized those were the men from Austin's record company, and my palms began to sweat again.

"Close your eyes and pretend it's just you and me. No one else. Pay attention to my voice and mine only," he whispered to me. I nodded my head and gladly shut my eyes. I felt him let go of my hand and move to the front of the stage. I took a deep breath and began to play. The next few moments went by in slow motion. I heard the band follow my lead and the screaming of the crowd die down. Once Austin began singing I found it easy to focus on his voice. I didn't hear the crowd shouting, or the band playing, or Dez knocking over a mic stand backstage. Everything got blocked out and his voice took over.

Austin POV:

I was singing to her. I knew that. She knew that. Everytime I was afraid my label wouldn't like it, I took one look at Ally and all I could hear was the piano playing. It was like we were back at the studio and nothing else mattered. At some point during the bridge, Ally opened her eyes. She didn't look at the crowd, she only looked at me and that was cool because I was only looking at her too. When I finished the crowd erupted into a applause. I made my way to Ally and pulled her into a hug.

"I think they liked it," I said to her.

"I told you so," she mocked. I pulled away and looked backstage. My label had a smile on their faces and next to them stood Dez who was either doing a happy dance or had ants in his pants again.

"Thank you Miami!" I shouted into the mic before grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her backstage. Once I got backstage, I was immediately surroounded by blinding lights. The paparazzi came closer and closer until I was completely cornered. I felt Ally slip out of my grasp in the middle of all the craziness.

"Excuse me! Manager of brilliant popstar coming through!" Dez shouted as he elbowed his way through the sea of people that had begun to crowd me. When he reached me, he placed a hand on my shoulder and dragged me away from the mess. "Austin, there are some people who would like to have a word with you," Dez said in a giddy voice. The three men from my label approached us.

"Hello Austin," a man said.

"Hi," I said suddenly nervous.

"Your music tonight was...different."

"Did you like it?"

"To be honest...we loved it!"

It took all of my willpower to not jump and scream right there. "So does that mean..." I said hopefully.

"We trust your judgement and we would like you to feel free to record whatever music you choose."

"Thank you so much!" I shouted.

"One more thing before we go, who was playing the piano on stage? She was phenomenal!"

I smiled and looked past the man and found Ally at the snack table trying to stuff two cupcakes in her mouth. I silently chuckled, "That's my...my girlfriend."

"Well she might have a bright future in this buisness," he said before walking away.

I turned to Dez with a huge smile on my face, "I have three songs so you know what that means..."

He laughed, "alright a deal's a deal. I'll help you find your girl tomorrow."

"Why not now?"

"Because now I'm booking you in every place that plays music!" he exclaimed as he typed away on his phone.

I rolled my eyes and walked over to Ally. "Woah slow down before you choke!" I teased.

She glared at me with a mouth full of cupcakes. "Whap fod fo may?" she tried to say.

"What?"

She held up her finger signalling me to wait and began chewing furiously. I was trying hard not to laugh as some crumbs fell from her mouth. She finally swallowes. "I said what did they say?" she asked while wiping crumbs off her chin.

"Well they might have said something about getting to record my own music or whatever," I said casually.

"See I told you you had nothing to worry about! You were incredible!" she exclaimed.

"And I wasn't the only one. Your amazing piano playing caught the intrest of my record company."

Her eyes widened, "No freakin way!"

I laughed, "Let's go home."

"Okay...hold on," she said before grabbing a tray of cookies from the table.

"Really?" I laughed.

"Let's go before someone notices!" she said before running away. I shook my head and laughed before running after her.

* * *

**Well this chapter was long! I started writing and I just couldn't stop. My fingers are cramped. I hope you like this chapter! Please review it doesn't take very long and they make me so happy! xoxo :)**


	13. Chapter 13

**There are only a couple chapters left in this series! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Here is chapter 13! Enjoy and review!**

* * *

Ally POV:

"Okay so we have the stage booked for this Sunday and the advertisements are on every gossip blog and website in America," Dez explained to us. It's not that I really cared about finding the mystery girl because well...I had already found her. Austin on the other hand was listening closely to everything that came out of Dez's mouth. Austin and I had just gotten back from school and since today was the last day before spring break it was non-stop planning and work. Austin was doing everything he could to get the word out on his mystery girl auditions. I thought it would be a couple of flyers but according to Austin it was go big or go home. He had turned this whole thing to a national talent competition! Every since this whole thing got started he would not stop talking about how wonderful she was or how perfect and flawless she was. I sat awkwardly on the couch fumbling with my glasses.

"I can't wait to find her," Austin sighed. He had gone off to his own little world again.

"What are going to do once you find her?" Dez asked. I suddenly found myself being very interested in the conversation. I looked up from my hands and at Austin who had an unbelievably large smile on his face.

"I don't know, but I can tell you that once I find her I'm never letting her go. She's way too special." he breathed. At that moment I found it hard to focus on the fact that he wouldn't really like me. His words just replayed in my head and for a second I believed it.

But only for a second.

"Sounds like somebody's got a crush!" Dez teased. I smiled at the thought of Austin liking me but then I realized if he found out it was me, his crush will go away.

"This girl is just so real and so different from everybody else I've ever met. But good news for you," Austin said turning to me. "Once I find her, you won't have to be my fake girlfriend anymore."

I forced out a laugh and he seemed to believe it because he began talking to Dez about the auditions. I knew our relationship, or whatever Austin and I, had wouldn't last forever, but somehow it felt like it would. When I was with him it felt as if everything in the world went away and time slowed down. I tried to picture my life without him in it and I just couldn't, or maybe I wouldn't. The room suddenly felt very small. I stood up hastily and ran out the door. I stepped outside and took a deep breath and tried to calm myself. I don't understand why I was getting so emotional; what did I expect to happen after Austin met someone else? I pulled my phone from my pocket and called Trish; She may be crazy and loud but she is the best person to go to at a time like this.

"Hey Trish, I need your advice."

"Continue," she said from the other line. I walked down the front steps and out of the yard. I walked on the sidewalk and let the soft breeze brush past me. Although it was spring the crisp, cool air still sent shivers down my back. I listened to the fallen leaves crunching beneath my feet as I tried to gather my thoughts. Trish watched me with a grim look on her face knowing that my silence was never a good sign.

I sighed, "I'm so confused! I'm not supposed to like Austin but every time he talks about another girl it makes me want to throw up. When I'm around him I don't want to ever leave because every moment with him is so breath-taking. He makes me want to laugh and scream all at once. How am I supposed to tell him that I'm the one he's looking for when I don't even know who I am anymore!?"

"Ally it sounds like you might have a crus-"

"Please don't finish that sentence! What should I do?" I whined.

"I can't tell you that. In this case there is no right or worng, all you have to do is do what you think is best. Do you still have the sheet music for your song?"

"Yea, it's in my bookbag."

"Good, keep it with you and whatever you decide just know that I support you."

I smiled, "Thanks."

"I miss you. You know my guestroom is all set up! You can come visit whenever you like!"

"I might actually take you up on that," I laughed. After we had said our good-byes, I dragged myself back home reluctantly preparing myself for more hours of torture.

Tilly POV:

I was on my way to Austin's door when the boyfriend-stealer came outside. It's the little ones you got to look out for so of course I followed her. I trailed behind her and listened to her talk to a loud girl on the phone.

"How am I supposed to tell him that I'm the one he's looking for when I don't even know who I am anymore!?" she said.

No...no, that's not possible she can't be the one he's looking for! If that whore thinks that she can take my Austin away from me, she's got another thing coming! I cannot believe she's Austin's mystery girl! He could never be happy with her. He needs to be with someone in his league...like me! If you think about it, I'm saving his life by keeping him away from her. She doesn't deserve him. I was the one who took pictures of him everywhere he went, I was the one who has a shrine of him in my room, I was the one that went through his trash so I could smell his garbage! I care about him and he belongs with me! I fucking deserve to be famous!

~Sunday: Tryout Day~

Austin POV:

Do you ever feel like your heart can beat so hard that it can just pop out of your chest? My heart is beating so fast it explodes before it can make it out of my chest. I was excited but a small part of me was worried. What if I don't like who she turns out to be? What if I built her up to be some sort of goddess but instead she's just...not what I expected? I rubbed my hands together uneasily as I stared at the arena infont of me. I stood on the stage looking out at the empty seats that would soon be filled.

"Hey!" Ally shouted.

I nearly jumped out of my skin when I heard her. "God Ally! You nearly gave me a heart attack!"

She giggled, "Why so jumpy? Nervous?"

"No! Maybe...Ok fine I'm freaked out!" I confessed.

"It's ok," she said while rubbing mt back. "There is a whole line of girls waiting outside."

"So my mystery girl has to be there right!?"

"Umm...yeah," she mumbled as she looked at the ground and played with her thumbs.

"Great! I'll tell them to get started!" I shouted as I walked away from her.

"Wait!" Ally called to me.

"Yeah," I said turning around.

"Just...don't get your hopes up. Your mystery girl might not even show," she sigheed.

I nodded my head slowly not quite understanding what she meant. Why wouldn't she show? I walked to the double doors and took and a deep breath. Here we go. I pushed open the doors and let in a thousand screaming girls who all tried to attack me. Remind me to thank Dez for setting up the security. I watched as the girls were directed to their seats. I scanned their faces hoping for a slight recognition to the girl I saw that night but every one of the girls looked the same. They were all screaming and/or crying. She's out there somewhere and I intend to find her.

Tilly POV:

I peeked my head out from the stage curtain. I rolled my eyes at those desperate and delusional girls that began to fill the seats. Those deranged girls actually think they're his mystery girl. I can't believe that they are so obsessed with Austin that they'll pretend to be someone they're not and...Okay I know I'm not really the one Austin is looking for but I'm doing this for him. I'm saving his life remember!

"Where is she?" I mumbled to myself as I looked around the room. I spotted her by Austin helping him with the frenzied crowd. I growled, that should be me helping him and sharing jokes with him. I looked around backstage and found what I was looking for. The whore's bookbag. I ran to it and ripped it open. I rifled through the papers until I found the one I was looking for. I pulled out the song lyrics and scanned the page. My lips curved into a satisfied smile and I gripped the papers securely in my hand. I zipped the bookbag back up and ran off to get a seat.

Ally POV:

I'm hyperventilating. I'm not claustrophobic but being surrounded by hundreds of girls who are all here for the same thing, makes me a little lightheaded. Sixty, that's the amount of girls we've seen already. With each audition my head spins faster and faster. The room began to spin and that's when I decided I couldn't be here anymore. I bolted from my seat and ran out the side door just as another girl stepped onto the stage.

The air hit my face once I stepped outside. I took an unsteady breath as I tried to calm myself. Each of these girls want what I have and they'll do anything to get it. Whereas I am denying the whole thing and hiding for no reason!

"Ally?"

I jumped and turned around quickly. "Austin...What are you doing out here?"

"I saw you run off. Is everything okay?" he akes truly concerned.

"You need to go back inside! What if your mystery girl is on stage right now?" I shouted frantically.

"So, she's just a girl," he shrugged.

"How can you say that! She is not just a girl to you! I'm okay just go inside and focus on the girl you've been looking for. You've been going insane over her for weeks! " I rambled.

"Yeah but...you're Ally. I need to know if you're okay first. My mystery girl can wait."

Well that shut me up. He cares more about me than her. My head stopped spinning and me breathing went back to normal. I grinned, "I'm perfect. Let's go back inside."

He raised his eyebrows, "Are you sure?"

I nodded my head and pulled him back into the theater. We slipped back into our seats without anyone noticing we were gone. I smiled at Austin who was calling the next person on stage. Everything about him gives me butterflies and for the first time I didn't ignore them.

We have been doing this for three hours and no girl has caught Austins attention. Well why should they? He is waiting to hear me. I looked to my left where Austin sat with his back hunched and his head in his hands.

"Next," I grumbled as he crossed another hopeful and deluded girl off the list. I looked on stage and found the girl lying on the floor bawling. I shook my head as the security carried her off the stage, that makes her the 68th crier today. I was a little amused but Austin was so depressed. I placed myhand on his back and rubbed it comfortingly.

"I told you not to get your hopes up," I said to him.

"I just don't know why she hasn't come yet," he mumbled with his face still in his hands.

"Austin...maybe there was a reason she told you to close your eyes and ran out of the room before you opened them. Maybe she doesn't want to be found." I said hoping he would give up the whole search.

He lifted his head and looked at me, "A part of me knew that she didn't want me to know but you don't understand how much I need to know. Even if she doesn't like me, I just want to know who she is. I know I probably won't find her but that doesn't mean I won't stop trying. Maybe I am pathetic. She probably doesn't even like me."

"No!" I shouted a lot louder than I expected. He looked at me a little surprised at my sudden outburst. "Don't you ever think that she doesn't like you. She doesn't want to be found because she's scared. She's scared because no one in her life has loved her for a very long time. She's scared because if she admits her feelings to you, you'll end up leaving her, just like everybody else has. She's spent so long building walls around herself to block out love but then you come along, and you're so determined and you love her enough to climb over these walls. She just doesn't know what to do because this is so new to her. She's scared because truthfully...she's madly in love with you."

The words flew out of my mouth before I had a chance to stop them. My voice shook as I said the last sentence and only then did I realize that it was true. I was madly, truly, deeply in love with him, whether or not he loved me back. I looked into his eyes and found a lot of shock and confusion, but then I also found an emotion that wasn't there before: happiness.

I looked onto the stage and saw a girl with cowboy boots being dragged off the stage. She threw out a string of curse words as she banged her cowbells together. I sighed, I was going to tell him because at this point I didn't care what the outcome was. He wasn't going to find the girl on stage and frankly I couldn't take anymore of this torture.

"Austin I need to tell you something."

He looked at me intently urging me to continue.

"I'm-" I began.

"I'm your mystery girl!" someone on stage shouted. We both turned our heads to face the voice. My jaw dropped to the floor and my eyes popped out of my skull. I'll give you one guess as to who would be the absolute worst person to show up at this moment.

Did you guess it?

Tilly Fucking Thompson.

* * *

**SHE'S BACK! I feel like the Tilly situation went away too easily so I brought her back. Please don't hate me. :)**

**Tell me what you think! Please reveiw. Thank you so much I really appreciate you reading my story. xoxo**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hello there! Your reviews make me laugh so much. I feel so blessed when I am reading the stuff you wrote. :) **

**I can't wait for the Austin and Ally season 2 premiere! I was looking through the promo pictures for season two and Ally became HOT! I'm not even joking, she looks so pretty in the pictures. I love her hair so much! Austin is so going to drool when he sees her! :)**

* * *

Austin POV:

I looked at Ally and did my best to study her expression, trying to figure out what she wanted to tell me. After what she said earlier, I was more fascinated with her then I was before. She spoke as if she understood the mystery girl, as if she felt everything she had gone through. She opened her mouth and began to talk when a loud voice disrupted her. I turned to the stage and a scowl immediately appeared on my face.

"Can I audtition now?" Tilly asked.

I looked at her like she had three heads. As if she was my mystery girl. I sighed and nodded my head. I put my head on the table and closed my eyes, I might as well get a few more minutes of sleep.

"I've got something inside of me. something that needs to be heard," she sang.

My head shot off the table and my mouth fell open. That was the song. She stopped singing and smirked at me knowing that she had me where she wanted me. The room was dense and you could cut the anticipation in the air with a knife. The crowd was wondering why I haven't shot her down yet and I was trying to grasp the concept of what had just occured.

"Not possible," I whispered. I looked at Ally to see if she had heard the same thing I had, and she was more shocked than I was. Her eyes were wide with disbelief. I turned back to the stage and tried to picture Tilly as the girl I saw that night. She sounded different, not bad, just...different. Her voice was completely different but there was no mistaking it, that was the song. I stood up from my seat and walked up to Tilly with my mouth still hanging open.

"You're my mystery girl," I mumbled to no one in paticular.

"Yes I am!" she shouted as she threw herself at me. She leaned in for a kiss but it landed roughly on my cheek. I wriggled myself away from her strangely strong grasp and pulled away. I stepped backwards and frowned. Nothing made sense. That was the song but...was Tilly really the girl.

"Are you sure you're her?" I asked still not quite believing it.

She giggled, "You heard the song silly!"

I smiled slightly and pushed the doubts to the back of my mind. I guess it's true...Tilly is the one I was looking for. I looked at the audience and found Ally not only confused but...angry? Why would she be angry? I shrugged it off and turned my head to the rest of the audience who were still desperately trying to sing the lyrics to the song.

"Yay!" Dez cheered as he approached us. "There is a rocking congrats party at Austin's house. Ready to go?"

"Duh!" Tilly shouted as she grabbed my hand harshly. She pulled me off the stage and I only caught a glimpse of the tear that began to form in the corner of Ally's eyes.

Ally POV:

The noises of the party seeped through the floors of my bedroom. I sat in my room staring at the yellow walls. The walls that reminded me so much of him and the fact that he was just incapable of painting in a straight neat line. I couldn't believe I lost him. How did I not realize how much I had loved him before? How did I let myself fall in love when I swore I wouldn't?

"Hey, Hey!" Tilly shouted as she burst into my room, slamming the door against the yellow wall. As soon as I laid eyes on her face, all my sorrow drained away and turned to anger. I so badly wanted to smack that arogant smirk off her face.

"How did you do it?" I spat as I walked towards her.

"What do you mean?" she asked innocently.

"Don't play that innocent crap with me! Were you the one who stole my songbook! We both know you're a selfish, cold-hearted bitch. I know you're not his mystery girl," I shouted getting closer and closer to her face. I recently discovered that my songbook was not where I left it and I couldn't think of anyone who would take it, but now it all made sense.

She smirked that stupid smirk again, "What the hell is a songbook? I know I'm not his mystery girl, you are but it's okay. I'll make sure he never finds out."

"Why can't you just accept the fact that Austin doesn't like you!" I said with a thick venom in my voice.

"Oh really then why was he kissing all over me a minute ago!" she shouted and I knew I struck a nerve.

"Last time I checked you were throwing yourself at him. Oh and just in case you didn't know, when you get dressed, the fake plastic balls on your chest that you call boobs are supposed to go inside your shirt."

"It's called style! Obviously you've never heard of it!" she screamed.

"If dressing like a slut is what you call style, then you'll be right. I've never heard of it." I smirked.

"You're just jealous!" she shouted her face turning red and not from all the alcohol she consumed.

"Jelous of what? Your ability to dress like a whore!"

"You're just jealous that I have Austin and you don't. Austin doesn't like you, he never did and he never will. To be honest, you're stupid to think her ever did. You and him are from two different worlds. He's a prince and you're a peasant. He doesn't belong with you. Besides he would be embarrassed to be seen with a peasant dressed like you." she said eyeing my clothes.

"Go to hell," I said before pushing her out of my room and slamming the door on her face. That's right ON her face. I heard her screech as the door slammed directly into her thousand-dollar plastic nose.

I looked down at my clothes and sighed. She was right about one thing. I walked over to my bathroom mirror and tore off the newspaper that covered it. I took off my glasses and squinted my eyes at my reflection. I tugged the sweatshirt off my body and looked over at my closet. Maybe it's time the peasant became a princess.

Austin POV:

The music blasted through the speakers of the jam-packed living room. Some girls stumbled their way over to me still trying to convince me that I had chosen the wrong girl. I was sick of the people, the loud music, and the disgusting smell of alcohol on everyone's breath. A couple months ago I would've been one of the drunken idiots, but now I can't even bring myself to take the smallest sip of beer. I have no idea why I'm acting differently but it is nice knowing that when I wake up tomorrow morning I would have recollection of what happened the night before.

I moved around the girl that was beginning to take her top off for me, and looked around the crowded room for the one person who I hadn't seen at all tonight. Where was Ally? She was acting strange at the auditions and now she just disappeared. I saw Tilly making her way down the stairs as she held a bloody tissue to her nose. I shoved my way through the crowd and over to Tilly.

"Have you seen Ally?" I shouted over the booming music.

She shook her head and a flash of annoyance crossed her face, but it was gone as soon as it came. She tossed the tissue on the ground and ran her hand up my arm. "Let's dance," she whispered seductively. Normally I would have gone to the dance floor, no questions asked, but at the moment I was a little preoccupied.

"I'm going to go find her," I said turning around.

"NO! Austin, this is our night! Now let's dance!" she shouted pulling me close to her. I sighed and went along with it. I could always look for Ally later and Tilly is my girlfriend, I should be paying attention to her..

Tilly pressed her body against mine and grinded on it. She rubbed her hand up and down my leg at a bad attempt to try to be sexy. I stood there not really paying much attention to Tilly as her body continued to shove against mine. This is the first time I had a girl throwing herself at me and I was bored. I was just uninterested with this party. The more Tilly grinded against me the more I wished I could just get away. I've never felt so...out of place. But Tilly is my mystery girl and I should be happy...I am happy.

Tilly turned around to face me and she pressed her lips on my neck. Her toungue moved further up my neck, making its way to my lips. Just as her mouth reached my chin, something in the corner of my eye caught my attention. I turned my head which caused Tilly to stumble backwards a bit. I gaze fell upon a beautiful girl descending the staircase. She was dressed in a gorgeous red, strap-less, gown that reached just above her knees. Her dress flowed with every step she took and her red heels matched the dress perfectly. Her long brown hair was curled and swept to one side and her gold hoop earings dangled from her ears. She looked so different and unique. The things she wore were so simple but she made it look more dazzling than anything I've ever seen. She looked way to good to be called beautiful.

She looked around the room until her brown eyes met mine. Those eyes seemed vaguely familiar and I have definetely seen those lips before. I gently released myself from Tilly who begun to trail kisses down my neck again and I practically ran to the girl in the red dress. Her smile widened when she saw me coming over to her. I felt a smile come to my face when I saw who it was.

"A-Ally?" I asked with wide unblinking eyes.

"Hi Austin," she smiled shyly.

"Wow. You look...you look so...wow. I can't even think of anything good enough to describe how you look." I stammered.

She looked at the ground and tried to hide her blush. "Thanks, so you enjoying the party?"

"Yeah it's fine, better now that you're here. What happened to your glasses?"

"I'm wearing contacts. They're a lot more comfortable than I thought they were. I might stick with this look for a while."

"Great, as long as you don't change yourself because that is always more beautiful than a thousand designer dresses."

She grinned, "Thank you...so where's Tilly?"

"On the dance floor. I still can't believe I found my mystery girl."

Ally shifted uncomfortabley on her feet and played with the hem of her dress, "Right...um...about that, I don't think Tilly is the one you're looking for."

My smile dropped. "What are you talking about? You heard the song!" I shouted getting aggravated. Why was Ally saying this? I know she doesn't like Tilly but I never thought she would be the type to be so selfish and try to take her away from me.

"She could have easily stolen it from the real mystery girl," Ally said still playing with her dress.

"She is the real mystery girl!" I shouted getting more and more angry.

"No she's not! She is an evil whore!" Ally protested.

"Don't say that about my girlfriend!"

"Why are you defending her!?" she shouted her voice raising slightly.

"Why are you trying to take away my happiness?!" I screamed my face turning red from my rage.

"I'm not taking it away! She doesn't make you happy!"

"Yes she does! You of all people should know how long I've been looking for her! You know how crazy I am about her! I love her!" I shouted as I let the rage take over my body.

"You-you what?" Ally stuttered in disbelief. She had stopped shouting and her eyes grew wide.

"I love her!" I yelled, not calming down in the slightest. I glared at Ally and found her staring at me with the largest amount of hurt in her eyes. By now the music had stopped playing and everyone in the room had turned to watch the scene unraveling infront of them. There were whispers amoungst the crowd but all I could hear was the anger building up in my chest. I felt Tilly come up behind my and place her hand on my shoulder.

"She's trying to break us up," Tilly whispered in my ear.

I was becoming more irritable with every second that passed by and then I went off the edge. My temper grew and I lost complete control of my thoughts and actions. "You know what Ally, you're just pissed because no one has ever loved you and no one ever will. You're pissed because your mom left you and now you're trying to ruin love for everybody else. You are just so damn screwed up that the thought of someone being happy makes you so angry. But you want to know something Ally, just because no one will ever love you doesn't mean it's going to be like that for everybody else!"

I saw her eyes widen and the hurt in her eyes doubled, but it was all replaced by a hot, burning anger. Her nostrils flared and I didn't know someone could possibly be that angry. She walked up to me and slapped me hard across my cheek. The entire room gasped and I slowly turned my head to Ally. My cheek was stinging but that was nothing compared to what her eyes made me feel. Her eyes were hard and emotionless compared to the usual bright brown eyes I had grown to love. Her eyes were clouded and dark, the kind of eyes that make you want to run and hide. Ally stared at me with those cold eyes but I saw the water building up and that's when I knew I crossed the line.

"I can't believe you just said that! I can't believe I thought you changed, that you actually cared about me! But you're still the same stuck-up jerk you used to be, only this time you don't get to be the one walking away. I hope you and Tilly are very happy together." she spat at me barely able to hold back her tears.

She walked away from me and as I watched her retreating figure, all of my resolve crumbled to the floor. I felt empty and broken; I felt like as she walked away she took a giant piece of me with her. The most important piece of me.

I felt Tilly run her hand up and down my back but it felt odd because Ally wasn't the one doing it. I shrugged off her hand from my back, her touch was too different from Ally's.

"Who does she think she is slapping you!? That little slut has some nerve talking to you like that. I would've punched her back. She is such a bitch! On the bright side, now that she is gone we could be together without any drama," Tilly said. I glared at her signaling to shut the hell up and I walked away. I wasn't in the mood for talking to anyone. The party went on, and I tried to be happy but for some reason I couldn't shake off this empty feeling. As I sat in my room listening to the noises of the party, the heavy feeling creeped on me and trapped me. I realized that when Ally left, it wasn't loneliness I felt, it was the feeling of a broken heart.

But that does beg the question, how did I get my heart-broken by a girl who wasn't supposed to have my heart in the first place?

As I lay in bed that night just seconds away from sleep, the answer hit me. She took a piece of my heart without knowing the moment I laid eyes on her and she's been taking pieces of my heart for every moment after.

Now she's gone and my heart is with her. Stupid heart.

* * *

**To be honest I had no idea what to write for the end. I was sort of just drabbling and I was all over the place. Usually before I write a chapter I have a plan, but this chapter was purely free-write. The ending was a little cliche but I could not think of anyhting else. I apologize if this chapter sucked so please don't be mad at me. :)**

**I know you guys didn't want Tilly to know how to sing but I couldn't help it. I thought this would make everything more intresting! Please don't hate me or stop reading. It will get better, I swear!**

**Thanks so much for reading and if you review I promise I'll make the next chapter better. xoxo.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15...it's almost over. I sort of have mixed emotions because I love this story but at the same time I want to start another one. I have so many new ideas and right now those ideas are just filling the pages of my notebook.**

**If I start another story, would you read it?**

* * *

Ally POV:

I never really understood the whole concept of love. I used to laugh at the people that cried and broke down because they lost their love. I never understood how you could just give a person your heart and trust that they won't break it. How can you possibly give someone the ability to hurt you and break you so easily? How can you let yourself be so vunerable to a single person? Whenever people would cry about a lost love, I would roll my eyes think what did you expect to happen. I didn't think a broken heart would hurt but as I walked away from him, the heaviness I felt inside me just dawned on me. Every step I took felt harder as I walked away from him. But no matter how hard it was walking away from him, it was harder knowing that he didn't even try to come after me.

When people tell you that nothing hurts more than getting your heart broken, they're lying. Getting your heart broken is absolutely horrible but nothing hurts more than watching the one you love, loving somebody else. As I tossed my last suitcase into my car, I had to remind myself that he didn't love me or else I would have turned at ran back into his arms. I hate how much control he has over me. I knew if I didn't walk away now I never would. I took one last look at the only place I ever felt at home. The party was still going on and I doubt anyone noticed I had left. I had changed my clothes of course, I didn't think a party dress was appropriate for such a long drive. I took a deep sigh and forced myself into the front seat. I felt the ignition roar to life as I pulled out of the driveway.

I can't believe I let myself fall for him and all he did was toss me away. My fist clenched around the steering wheel as I was driving doen the road. The tears threatened to come out of my ears and suddenly I could no longer see the road infront of me. I pulled over and let the tears blur my vision. My hands still gripped the steering wheel as I sat on the side of the road.

I couldn't believe he said that to me. I couldn't believe he used me and I let him do it. I couldn't believe I thought he changed. I couldn't believe I thought he cared about me. But most of all I couldn't believe after everything he said to me, I was still in love with him. I let out a dry laugh as I thought about how pathetic I am, sitting in a car moping about someone who doesn't love me. I could no longer deal with all the pain and heartbreak so I did the one thing that I swore I wouldn't do; I cried.

I let a tear escape my eyes and roll down my cheek. Pretty soon the tear were cascading down my face. I cried for all the pain I endured, for all the cuts and bruises, for all the heartbreak, for all the people who never loved me. I let out the tears I had been holding in since my mom died. I shed every tear the I had locked away for years. The sky must have copied my mood because not long after I heard the sound of raindrops hitting the roof.

The rain came down hard and the rumble of thunder shook across the sky. The tears soaked my clothes and dripped down my face. This must be what it's like to feel vunerable. I looked past the raindrops on my window and on the road infront of me. I sniffled and wiped my tear-stained cheeks. I picked up my phone and dialled the number of the only person I had left in the world.

"Hey Trish," I paused as I held back a sob. "Is that guestroom still ready?"

Austin POV:

"Hey are you okay?" Dex asked me for the fourth time that morning. We sat on the island in the kitchen the morning after the party. Dez had already cleaned out his plate whereas I didn't even touch mine. I wasn't in the mood for eating or sleeping. I looked to my left where Ally usually sat for breakfast. The horrible feeling sunk to my stomach when her seat was empty. I missed her a lot more than I thought I would.

"Austin!" Dez shouted as I zoned out for the fourth time that morning. "Okay man, what's up?" he asked as he slid into the seat across from me.

"What do you mean?" I asked him while stabbing my fork harshly into my pancakes.

"Well I made my famous pancakes, which you love, and instead of eating them you're killing them. You found your girl you should be happy!"

"I am happy, I'm just not hungry," I muttered bitterly.

"Well don't waste them!" Dex cried while grabbing the plate from me. I rolled my eyes and knocked my head against the island.

"Hey Austy!" Tilly shouted as she entered the kitchen.

I groaned, that was the last voice I wanted to hear right now. I looked up and saw Tilly fully dressed and texting on her phone. "Where are you going?" I asked.

"The mall. I got to look good for our first date!"

"Date?" I questioned.

"I made reservations at the italian place that just opened. Britany Spears tweeted about it!"

"Oh...can't we go somewhere more...fun?" I said.

"What's more fun than expensive food?" Tilly asked with a serious expression on her face. I couldn't tell if she was being sarcastic or if she was really just that stupid. I sighed to stressed to even try arguing with her. I placed my head in my hands and let out a deep, frustrated sigh. I heard her heels walk through the living room and to the front door. What is going on with me?! Tilly was the one I was looking for! I should want to spend time with her. But then there's Ally, stupid Ally, who has been doing laps around my brain since she walked away from me last night. She's been in her room all morning and she hasn't come out. I stood outside her door for ten minutes this morning before chickening out and walking away.

I need to see shy, quiet Ally. Ally and her weird ability to read my mind and say exactly the right thing. "Wait!" I shouted to Tilly before she left. She entered the kitchen with a phony smile on her face.

"Yes?" she gritted through her teeth.

"Do you remember what you said to me that night at the party?" I asked her.

She looked a little startled at my random question. "Uh...Of course I remember! I said that...you were hot!" she stuttered.

I frowned, "No, you said my label doesn't decide who I am."

"Oh right! S-Sorry I forgot."

"But-"

"I gotta go, by Austy!" I heard the front door slam shut before I could say another word. I turned to Dez who had an empty plate infront of him.

"What was that about? Why were you quizzing her?" Dez asked.

"Nothing...it's just something Ally said during the auditions that's been bothering me," I muttered, trying to work out the puzzle pieces in my head.

"What did she say?"

"She said that there was a reason my mystery girl told me to close my eyes and ran out of the room before I could open them," I said with my eyebrows furrowed.

"So...?" Dez said motioning for me to continue.

"So I never told her my mystery girl made me do that," I said looking up at Dez with wide eyes.

"But that means the only way she could've known-"

"Was if she was there that night!" I shouted as all the puzzle pieces fell into place.

"But that means-"

I ran away from him before he could finish. I didn't need to hear him say it because that would only emphasize how much of an idiot I am. I couldn't believe it. The only way she would have known was if she was there that night. I ran to my room and slammed the door against the wall when I burst in. I walked to my bed and practically threw the matress off. I grinned as my fingers grasped the familiar leather book. I pulled it out and only then did I realize my fingers were trembling. I was almost afraid to look inside because I knew that if I found it, that would mean I made the stupidest decision in my life by pushing Ally away.

I opened the book and flipped through the pages. I didn't realize just how many songs she had in here but I was only looking for one in particular, the song that chenged my life. I turned to the last entry and prayed that my answer would be on the page. My eyes widened when I saw the familiar lyrics in Ally's hand-writing. The same lyrics that I still haven't been able to get out of my head. I fell backwards on my bed and squeezed my eyes shut. How could I have been so stupid, so oblivious to what was right infont of me? The truth not only fell on me but it slapped me across the face. Ally was at the party and at school, she played piano, and she wrote songs.

I rubbed my forehead, it's official I am the stupidest man in the world. I have to see her and do whatever it takes to get her back. I grabbed my suitcase from the closet and threw it on my bed. Only then did I realize I had no idea where I was going. I sighed and face-palmed myself for being so stupid.

Ally was the only person I wanted to see right now and I don't care if she throws a book at my face when I open the door. I stood up quickly an ran to Ally's room. I knocked on the door rapidly.

"Ally! Open up! I know you're mad but we have to talk," I shouted. I stood outside her door and waited for the reply that never came. I sighed, I certainley didn't expect this to be easy. "You know what! I'm coming in!" I opened the door and was greeted with an empty room. I spun around hoping to find traces of her somewhere but it was all gone. I chuckled, she even made the bed. I leaned my head against the wall. How could I have let this happen? When did I ever care so much about a girl? Ally was gone, but there is one person I must take care of before I find her.

I walked into Tilly's room, she insisted that she moved in. Her boxes had already gotten here and she had already started unpacking. I shook my head, she was so not staying here anymore. I walked up to her desk where her purse was. I zipped it open and found what I expected to find. Sheet music written in Ally's small handwriting. I smirked and walked out of the room.

* * *

**Okay the last part was rushed because I have a lot of homework to do and I really wanted to get this up. I didn't proof read so I probably have a lot of errors and therefore I apologize. I hope you like it even though it was rushed. Sorry...**

**Thanks so much for reading! Please review!**

**xoxo :)**


	16. Chapter 16

**I am so sick of geometry and my stupid geometry teacher** **who has yet to learn the difference between actually teaching and assigning fifty homeworks a week! Someone needs to knock her upside the head and tell her to teach us something about postulates before you give us the freaking homework!**

**I miss summer... :(**

* * *

Austin POV: 

"Austy, I'm home!" her shrill voice rang throughout the house. I heard the front door slam shut and her footsteps make its way to me. I sat in the kitchen with a devilish smirk plastered on my face. Maybe I was looking way to forward to having this conversation. I watched her body come to view as she stepped into the kitchen. She cocked her head when she saw me. "What are you doing?" she asked.

"Can I ask you a question?" I said completely ignoring her words. Yup, I was definitely enjoying this way too much.

"Uh...sure," she said uneasily.

"How did you do it?" I asked the sly smirk never leaving my face.

"Do what?" she said with a knowing look on her face.

"How do you lie through your teeth like that?"

"I don't know what you-"

"Explain this," I said slamming the sheet music on the kitchen table. Tilly jumped from the noise and her eyes were wide with fear.

"Oh um, that's the song you heard me sing," she mumbled.

"Oh really, then explain this," I said putting Ally's book next to the papers. It was opened to the page where the song was. Once I saw Tilly's fearful face, I knew I had her.

"Oh no," she whispered.

"Do you want to make this easier for both of us and confess now?"

She sighed knowing that her lie had collapsed. "I did this for you! You belong with me not her. That bitch was going to ruin you and your career!"

I clenched my fists and slammed them hard on the table as I rose from my seat. Tilly stepped backwards the panic written all over her face. "Don't you ever call her that again," I said through clenched teeth.

"Austy I know you're mad now but you'll thank me later," she said hopefully.

I glared at her, "I will never thank you for pushing away the one person who could make my day with one smile."

"No! She's gone Austin, forget about her! I'm the one you want," she pleaded as she grabbed onto me in distress.

I ignored her hands pulling at me. "Get out," I spat trying to control the screams that were inside me.

"Please don't-"

"Your stuff is in the driveway. Now leave before I get even more angry and do something I might regret." I said before turning around and walking away.

"Fine I'll go! But if you think Ally would come running back to you, you're wrong! It wasn't me who pushed her away. It was you! I saw the look on her face after you said that stuff to her. She will never forgive you!" Tilly shouted after me. After a final huff of defeat, she stormed off.

I threw open my bedroom door and tossed my lifeless body on my bed. I buried my face in my pillow and let out the scream I had been holding in since the night she walked away. My screams eventually became choked sobs and then they quieted down to small, fragile, whimpers. I squeezed my eyes shut and prayed to anybody that would listen that Tilly would be wrong.

~The next morning~

I laid on Ally's bed with her journal wrapped firmly in my hands. I glanced at my phone which lay next to me. I was hoping that it was lit up which signalled an incoming message but the screen stayed dark. I must've left a hundred phone calls and a thousand text messages. Sometimes I would call her just so I could hear her voice on the answering machine. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. The smell of her still lingered in the room. It smelled like strawberries mixed with the scent of pickles. I smiled and imagined that she was lying next to me. I pretended that she was with me and she had the same sparkly smile on her face. I breathed in her smell and for a moment I thought she was in the room with me.

But that moment ended way too soon.

I heard the door creak open. I opened my eyes and lifted up my head slightly to see who it was.

"Hey," Dez said while closing the door behind him. I closed my eyes again and put my head back down on the pillow. "I heard what happened, are you okay?" he asked. I felt the bed sink in a bit as he sat down.

I scoffed, "Yeah I'm perfect. I lost the most amazing girl, possibly forever, and now I'm laying in an empty room practically crying about losing someone I never even had."

"Austin, I know you're upset-"

I sat up quickly obviously startling Dez in the process. "No! I was upset when I fought with Ally. I was upset when the reporters asked me personal questions. Now I'm beyond upset. I'm pissed! I'm pissed at Ally for not telling me the truth. I'm pissed at Tilly for lying to me. I'm fucking pissed at myself for not realizing what I had!"

"You have every right to be in a bad mood but constantly thinking about Ally isn't going to help."

"I'm incapable of thinking about anything else. She was right infront of me the entire time and I had so many chances to reach out and grab her but she's not there anymore. I just can't believe I didn't see it sooner."

"You did see it, idiot."

I turned to face him with my eyebrows furrowed, "What?"

"Man and I thought I was clueless, but you are even more lost than I am," Dez said as he smacked me on the arm.

I pouted and rubbed my arm. "Thanks Dez, the one thing I need right now is to get hit and called dumb," I deadpanned.

"You are dumb! Maybe you're brain didn't know Ally was the one but your heart certainly did. I don't care how cheesy this sounds but it's true. You looked at her like she was this priceless masterpiece or the world's largest stack of pancakes. I saw the way you held her hand and the way you kissed her. You lit up everytime she walked in the room...literally, remember the time you were making breakfast and you set yourself on fire because Ally walked out in her pajama shorts and thin top. That was priceless!" Dez exclaimed unable to hold in his fit of chuckles.

"That wasn't my fault! I saw her lacey bra through the tank top! I'm a teenage boy, I can't just turn off my hormones!" I shouted exasperated.

Dez wiped a tear from his eye and finally controlled his giggling. "I'm just saying you're different when you're with her. The way you looked at her was different from the way you looked at everybody else. I've known you for so long and I can honestly say that I've never seen you as happy as you were with her. When she isn't around, there's something missing in your smile."

I groaned, "I don't know why I'm so freaked out about this."

"I do. I know you said a billion times that you didn't believe in love but just because you say it, it doesn't mean you won't fall in it. And boy did you fall headfirst in love."

Love...I haven't even thought of that. That was such an alien concept that I never even considered that a possibility. I rubbed my face with my hands and sighed, "What happened to me? I never fell in love. Love wasn't an option for me. I never used to care if I completely shattered some girl's heart."

"Well that may be true, but I think you made it pretty obvious that Ally isn't just some girl."

I breathed out heavily, I knew he was right. Ally wasn't just some girl. She meant way more to me than all of those girls combined. I wish I could've told her that before she left. I threw my body backwards on the bed and wailed. When did my life become a freakin soap opera?

"Look Austin," Dez said sighing. "Whether or not you want to admit it you've changed. You are not the same person you were when you first met Ally."

"No. I refuse to believe that Ally changed me," I denied as I shook my head furiously.

"Well maybe not but Ally was definitely the reason you changed."

Damn it. You know your world is screwed up when Dez starts making sense. I rolled over so that my face was consumed by the bed sheets. She changed me and brought out the best in me. Now that she's gone I'm finding it hard to be the person I know I can. I felt Dez's hand on my back.

"If it helps, I like you a lot better now then the cocky bastard you were before," he said. I chuckled although it was muffled by the blankets. I felt Dez's weight lift of the bed and I turned my head to see him walk to the door. He placed his hand on the doorknob and paused. He turned around to face me. "Take as many days off as you like but you have to promise to bring her back...I miss all the songs she wrote," he said before leaving the room.

I chuckled, I knew he missed more than just the songs. I stared at the journal that never left my grip. I'm going to get her back, I need to get her back. I lifted myself off the bed and paced around the room in thought. Where would she go? She doesn't have enough money for a hotel and I know she's not going back to her dad. I whined, what other friends does she have? I opened up her book to see if she wrote something down when a starbucks napkin fell from the pages. I furrowed my eyebrows and picked up the napkin that had fallen on the floor. I squinted my eyes as I tried to make out the words scrawled onto it.

_Call me whenever you're in New York _

_and need a place to crash! :)_

_1347-681-4442 _

_We can have sleepovers! _

_-Trish_

I grinned. Finally something good is happening. I scrambled for my phone and dialled the number with trembling hands. This better work or else I'm back to square one.

"Hi is this Trish?" I asked eagerly once I heard a cheerful 'hello' come from the end of the line.

"..."

"Hi! I'm Austin Moon," I said while doing a silent happy dance. This was her!

"..."

I held the phone away from my ear, "Thanks but can you stop screaming. I'll give you my autograph."

"..."

"Great. Is Ally with you?"

"..."

"Really?!" I felt like jumping out of my skin. Things were started to turn up for me.

"..."

"No! Don't put her on the phone just yet. I need your help with something and you can't tell Ally."

~New York City: Trish's apartment~

Ally POV:

I grumbled as I opened my eyes. Another sleepless night spent thinking about him. I closed my eyes forcefully, trying to picture another face besides his. I opened my eyes when I imagined his chocolately brown eyes yet again. I've been at Trish's for a couple days and spring break was coming to an end. I had no idea where I would be staying once I got back to Miami but the thought of moving in permanently next year made me giddy. I've already sent in my early admissions letter and I should be getting them any day now. All the colleges I applied to were in New Yorks so I'll most likely be moving in with Trish once I'm done with high school.

I looked around the room at all the unpacked boxes and ran my fingers through my disheveled hair. Is it weird to miss the person who broke your heart? Trish tried to distract me by setting me up with other guys but the only thing going through my mind the entire date was him. I still remember what his touch felt like, the way he would send tingles up my arm whenever he held my hand. He is the last thing I think about before I go to sleep and the first thing I think about when I wake up. And this morning was no different.

I pulled myself out of bed and prepared myself for another day. If it were up to me I would've stayed in bed all day but Trish says I have to be up before 10:00 or I get a bucket of ice water in my face. At first I thought she was joking, but you only make that mistake once. I threw on his large hoodie with the music note in the center, yes I kept it, don't judge me! A girl can only move on so fast. I inhaled his smell as I put it over my head. It still smelled like a fresh summer breeze. It smelled like him.

I turned my head to the clock that was hung up on the wall. That's strange, it's 10:15, why hasn't Trish stormed in yet with her infamous bucket?

Trish POV:

"Okay everything is all set...Ally is still in bed...yeah the news is on...alright bye and Austin...please don't make me regret helping you," I said into my phone before hanging up. I really hope this works, I hate seeing Ally so down. I glance at the clock, 10:20. Okay I have ten minutes.

"Trish?"

I turned my head to face the hallway, "Oh hey Ally. Are you okay?"

"Yes? Why are all the curtains closed?"

"Oh uh...the light hurts my eyes," I mumbled an excuse.

"But-"

"So! Are you feeling better?" I said changing the subject.

She made a sound that was between a groan and a whimper and sat next to me on the couch, "not even a little bit."

I put my arm around her and did my best job comforting her. "Everything will be alright," I soothed.

She sniffled and rubbed her nose, "What do you do when the person who broke your heart is the only one who can fix it?"

I sighed. I didn't know how to answer that question, I didn't know how to answer any of her questions lately. She looked so broken and fragile and I felt so horrible just sitting there not being able to do a thing about it. "Everything will be alright," I repeated not knowing what else to say to her.

"Will it? Because right now I don't fell alright. I feel useless and small. Sometimes I just want to give up on him," she sniffled and wiped away a few stray tears.

"Ally, you are wonderful and anyone with half a brain can see that. You are amazing and if you ever feel like giving up, just remember why you held on so long." She smiled and I pulled her in for a hug. I checked my watch behind her and saw 10:26. Hurry up Austin! I pulled away from Ally, "Go get dressed. I'll take you out for breakfast."

She stood up and managed a smile, "fine."

"Into something nice!" I shouted after her as she was walking away.

"Yeah, yeah whatever!" she shouted over her shoulder.

I picked up the remote and turned up the volume on the news. I grabbed my phone and texted Austin. "Ready?" I texted. I tapped my foot impatiently as I waited. The familiar ring from my phone made me smile. "ready." he replied. I checked the time, 10:30. I grinned at faced the T.V. set.

"Breaking news! A massive bus seemed to have stopped all traffic on Houston Street and has gathered crowds of people," the female new anchor reported. I jumped off the couch and cheered. I can't believe he did it!

"Hey Trish. You ready to- why aren't you dressed?" Ally said as she entered the living room. She wore her light-blue skinny jeans, her favorite brown ankle boots, and a white tube-top. I nodded my head in approval, then I saw the messy bun piled on her head.

"Let's not focus on why I'm not dressed but on why you are dressed like that," I said motioning to her head.

"You don't like it?" she said frowning.

"It's ok but how about we do this?" I tossed her a sleeveless, yellow, cardigan and grabbed the scrunchie in her hair. I pulled it out and allowed her hair to flow naturally off her shoulders.

"Am I good now!?" she exclaimed.

"Yes you look great! No need to get all huffy, but if you would just let me add a little make-up..."

"No!" she shouted as she smacked my hand away from her face.

"Fine...hey look at the T.V." I said while grabbing her wrist and pulling her towards the couch.

"It looks like some guy caused a traffic jam with a bus," she said uninterested.

"But doesn't that bus look familiar?" I asked her.

"No not rea-wait is that a piano on top of the bus? And microphones? And lights? It looks like a stage."

"Are you sure it doesn't look familiar?" I asked looking at he intently.

"No...Trish, what's going on? Oh my god! Is that Dez?!" she shouted while pointing at the screen.

"Oh he's cute!" I said looking at the red-haired beauty on the screen.

She glared at me with her that's-not-the-point look on her face. "Wait a minute if Dez is here, that means..." she trailed off as she stared frozen at the screen. I followed her gaze and I smiled when I saw him walk on top of the bus.

Let's do this.

* * *

**Finally! Done! I didn't proof read again so please let me know if you catch any spelling or grammatical errors. I'm sorry. **

**You all know who paid Ally a visit in New York ;)**

**When I picture the bus scene, I'm sort of imagining the scene from Big Time Rush when the boys stopped traffic with their tour bus. It was the part when the sang paralyzed for Lucy. :) So all credits to the creator and writers of Big Time Rush for that one.**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review because I'm sorta having an off day and your reviews cheer me up.**

**xoxo :)**


	17. Chapter 17

**So...I might have an unhealthy obsession with Auslly. I've been reading fanfiction and scrolling through auslly tumblrs for as long as I could remember. They seriously need to get together right now or else I will lose my mind.**

**They need to get together...for my mental health...seriously.**

**Here is chapter 17! This is the last chapter until the finale! Chapter 18 would really be more of an epilogue. This is the chapter where everything starts to fall into place because honestly we all knew it would. Besides I'm a total sucker for a fairy-tale ending, and not the fairy-tale ending when he puts her on a horse and they ride off into the sunset. I'm cliche but not THAT cliche.**

* * *

Trish POV:

My grin stretched across my face as the camera zoomed on him. Ally grabbed my hand and squeezed the life out of it. I didn't know what her reaction would be but I was not expecting her to try to break my hand off my body.

"Trish, what is going on?" she asked angrily as her grip on my hand tightened.

I smiled weakly mostly because it was hard to smile when you are losing feeling in your right hand, "well you see, that's a funny story."

"Trish! Why is Austin on a bus stopping all traffic in Miami?" she shouted as she rose from her seat and finally releasing her death grip on my hand.

"Welllll...he's not in Miami," I said dragging out my words as I rubbed my sore hand.

"Where is he?" she asked as if she already knew the answer.

"New York," I muttered as I played with the bottom of my sweatshirt. I felt Ally's eyes burning a hole in my skull as I continued to stare at the lose thread at the end of my shirt.

"What?!" she screeched. She grabbed a handful of hair and placed it in her mouth. I sighed before standing up and pulling the hair from between her teeth. She glared at me with an unmistakable anger in her eyes.

Well...it's not like she can get even more angry. "That's not all," I sighed as I braced myself for Ally to completely blow up. "He's right outside," I mumbled hoping that she wouldn't hear me. Her eyes widened to the size of tennis balls and I knew she had heard me. She ran over to the nearest window and ripped the curtains apart. In her hast she almost tore the fabric right off the wall, but as her hands began to shake and a startled gasp escaped her lips, I knew the last thing on her mind was the curtains.

She gawked outside and saw what I expected her too see. By now a sea of people have found their way to our block and crowded every inch of the street. She whipped around to face me with a burning fire in her eyes. She opened her mouth to speak but before she could, his voice rang from the television. We both immediately turned our heads to the screen and listened to what he had to say. Deep down I knew that although Ally was furious right new, she wanted an apology more than anything in the world, she wanted to run back in his arms because she needed him. She needed him to create a scene and do anything to win her back because she wanted to be won back.

"Hello everyone. I'm sorry for causing this delay in traffic but I needed to get her attention. I really need to say this, so if you're listening and you're not too mad at Trish, here I go," he took a breath as if he was pondering what to say. Even through the tiny, bad quality, TV set you could see the guilt and sorrow written on his face. His forehead held small droplets of sweat and he wiped them off before he continued. "On the plane I kept thinking of things to say to you. I even wrote them down on a barfbag, but as I'm sitting up here, the only thing running through my mind is you. I don't know what I could possibly say to make you forgive me but..."

He paused and took a few ragged breaths clearly trying to hold back tears. I glanced at Ally who still stood frozen in the same spot. She turned to me and I knew that all the anger was gone.

"I'm sorry for lying to you," I whispered loud enough for her to hear. She nodded her head and gave me a faint smile. I didn't expect anything more than that, Austin was already poking at a fragile spirit. It would only take the smallest push to break her but honestly I'm surprised she wasn't broken already.

"I'm sorry," he said as we both focused on him again. "I was stupid and blind. I still can't believe I let myself do something that idiotic but that doesn't matter because I did do it and I'm sorry. I was wrong. I lost you before I even got a chance to have you. That's the one thing I regret the most, not being able to see the beautiful, talented, amazing girl I had infront of me. Maybe it's true that we don't know what we've had until we lost it but maybe it's also true that we don't know what we're missing until we find it. Before I met you I thought I had the perfect life. It was filled with one-night stands and meaningless relationships. I thought love was foolish and bogus, but then you came along. I didn't know what I was missing out on until I found you. You were so amazing and you took the world I lived in and flipped it around. You are my inspiration. So Allyson Marie Dawson, this one's for you."

I turned to Ally and her face was streaked with tears. I put my hand on her shoulder but she pushed it away and staggered backwards. The tears were spilling out and her heart-wrenching cries filled the room.

"Ally..." I whispered.

She looked over at me with those red, swollen eyes. I took a step towards her but she shook her head causing me to stop in my tracks. She wiped away the tears and ran out the door of the apartment. I sighed and slumped on the couch. I felt all the energy in my body disappear. Man, who knew helping a super famous popstar win back the love of his life aka your best friend could be so tiring. Wait a minute, don't I have work today? I glanced at the clock next to me.

"Oh well, I'm already late. I never liked working at Benny Burgers anyway...or was I working at Barney's Books. No that was last week...whatever what's the point of learning the name now. I'm already fired," I said to myself as I watched the screen attentively. Come on Austin, don't let me down.

Austin POV:

Listen  
You've got them all hypnotized  
Dragging them round by the eyes  
They're lined up shoulder to shoulder  
Like dominos you keep knocking them over

And all them fools got diamond rings  
Just waiting for you  
And I can fool myself  
But we both know it's true

Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do

You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do  
To be the latest choice

As I sang I looked throughout the crowd desperately hoping to see her face. I looked down at my hands that hit the keys on the baby grand. She has to talk to me, even if she doesn't want to I'm playing on her mom's piano. I bought it yesterday and had it shipped out here. And if she won't talk to me for the piano she sure as hell would talk to me for her songbook.

Your lips got me wondering why  
I'm tangled in lame pick up lines  
Something is taking me over  
You got my heart set on rollercoaster

I'm chasing you around  
You got your leash on me too  
I wish that I could fool myself  
BUt we both know it's true

Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do

You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do

See I will fly you to Paris  
I'll even learn the language  
Vous avez des beaux yeux  
Climb the Eiffel Tower  
Touch the moon and call it ours yeah  
Cause it never shined as bright as you

When you walked into the room  
I never had a chance  
Tell me what do I have to do  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do

Cause you walk into the room  
Girl you know you got it  
Baby look around you got a lot of options  
What do I have to do  
What do I have to do

You're looking like a queen  
Walking through the palace  
Falling on my knees  
Babe I'm losing balance  
What do I have to do  
To be the latest choice

"What do I have to do?" I asked in my non-singing voice. What do I have to do to get you back Ally? I looked out into the crowd scanning people's faces, wanting to find the one face that I haven't been able to get out of my head. I turned my head to Trish's apartment hoping to find Ally but all I found was a teary-eyed Trish standing at the window.

"Where is she?" I mouthed to Trish. She gave me a defeated shrug and a pitiful look. Then I watched as her face went from disappointment to enthusiastic. Trish began waving her arms and pointing fantically to a spot in the crowd. I gazed at the spot where she was pointing and saw the only person that was moving. She had her back to me as she politely pushed past the people in the audience. I knew it was her, I could spot that head of hair anywhere.

"Ally!" I shouted after her.

Ally POV:

I pushed my way past the hundreds of people gathered around the bus. Only Austin is capable of causing such hysteria in such a short amount of time. The tears in my eyes made it very hard to see but I couldn't stay here, not with him. It hurts to even think about him and I don't think I can handle facing him.

"Ally!" the painfully familiar voice shouted. I stopped even though I didn't want to. I tried to tell myself to run away but I found myself frozen for the second time today. "Come on, here me out!" he shouted.

I turned around as if I had no more control of my body. It was as if his voice alone has the ability to make me weak. And that scares me. It scares me that he could make me or break me with one word. I don't like making myself so vunerable to one person but as I said...I have no control over it anymore. "I'm not interested in anything you have to say," I shouted so he could hear me. By now the crowd had caught on and separated themselves from me, leaving a big empty aisle between me and him. Great...

"Please don't go," he said making his way off the bus.

"Give me one reason I should stay," I said loudly with a sudden burst of courage.

"Because on that bus is your mom's piano and your songbook," he said now standing fully on the ground. Well there goes my courage. I look to the bus and the tears start to come agian. It's really there. My songbook sat on top of the piano that for a long time had only been a dream.

"Why?" I mustered out barely able to put together coherrent sentences.

"I'm a man of my word. I said I would get you the piano and I did. Just stay and listen for five minutes and then we'll take it upstairs and you never have to see me again," he reasoned. I hesitated not knowing what to do. "Please?" he begged with the same wonderful look in his eyes. The wonderful look that I fell so hard for.

I looked at the piano and my heart ached for it. I sighed, defeated as I turned my attention back to him. I glared at him, "five minutes and not a second more."

He smiled and took a step towards me causing me to take a step back. If we were going to do this, he must stay a safe ten yards away from me. He looked hurt for a moment but quickly shrugged it off. "Ally, I'm sorry. I was stupid and wrong. I was so caught up in finding my mystery girl that I failed to see that she was infront of me the whole time. I was blinded but I never meant what I said that night. I was angry because I was disappointed with who my mystery girl was and I took it out on you. I'm so sorry."

"Why are you apologizing? We were never friends. We were never dating. Our relationship wasn't even real," I spat at him trying to muster up every amount of hatred I had in my body. Unfortunately, it's very hard to hate the person you love. As soon as the words left my mouth I heard gasps and murmers ring throughout the people surrounding us. Oh well no point in trying to hide it anymore.

"I know our relationship was fake but-" Austin began. The murmers turned to shouts of confusion and shock. Austin rolled his eyes and he seemed to be getting more ticked off at the crowd by the second. "Okay! Okay! We get it. Our relationship was fake but we've got a bigger issue going on here!" he yelled at the audience. I tried my best to hold in a giggle at how frustrated he was getting. Once he turned back to me my face was grim and expressionless again.

"Anyways, as I was saying before I was rudely interrupted! I know our relationship was fake but can you honestly tell me that what you felt was fake? That every word you said was just acting? That every spark you felt was just made up?" he said, his voice getting louder with every word. I wanted more than anything to say that all the love I felt was the result of good acting but I knew I would be lying. I looked at the floor, not being able to hold his intense gaze anymore. If I looked into his eyes I would fall in love with him all over again. Then I would end up getting hurt like I always do. Especially since I knew he didn't love me the way I love him.

I shook my head still refusing to meet his eyes. "I can't do this. This is a mistake. Everything's a mistake, us dating was a mistake, you coming to New York is a mistake, even the way we met was a mistake!" I said my voice rising slightly, not from anger but from the overwhelming frustration inside me.

"It's not a mistake. Please believe me!" he pleaded.

"No! I can't. When we met you told me you didn't believe in love. When we first met you said you would never date in your life!" I yelled as I held back the strong feeling of wanting to cry.

"There is a lot of things I never imagined I would do when we met!" he shouted.

"Like what?!" I screamed the warm tears trickling lightly down the sides of my face.

"When I first met you I never would have imagined that I would have such strong feelings for you. I never would have thought that I would look foward to seeing you or miss being by your side or get butterflies in my stomach when someone mentions your name. I never thought that just the sound of your voice would make me smile or that your touch would drive me insane. When I first met you I never that I would have fallen in love with you," he said sharply his voice not shaking at all.

"What?" I said so low I'm surprised he even heard me. I felt my brain turn into puddles and my knees went weak. I couldn't believe what he said and a part of me was still wondering if I had heard it wrong.

"I don't know how you did it but I have fallen completely in love with you and there is nothing you can do or say that will change my mind," he took a few steps toward me and once he realized I wasn't backing away, he began to walk towards me.

I tried my best to control my breathing but whenever I thought back to what he had said, it would take my breath away all over again. I looked up and only then did I realize how close he had become. His breath was shallow and a few strands of hair hung infront of his eyes. He was so close I could almost feel his heart beating and I know for sure he could hear mine. The same eyes that made me melt so many times before were staring down at me intently. As soon as I looked into his eyes, all the confused thoughts that were jumbled and tangled up inside my head became very clear.

I wanted him. More than I've ever wanted anything. Even my mom's piano took a second place when it came to Austin and his lips.

"It's been longer than five minutes," I said smiling up at him.

He felt him let out a breath he had been holding in since he told me he loved me. "And yet you're still here," he said with a playful smirk.

"I'm not going anywhere," I said with the silliest grin on my face. I watched his eyes light up with my words. I stood on my toes and connected our lips. Almost immediately I felt him kiss back. I wrapped my arms around his neck and tugged on a few strands of his hair which made him groan softly. He placed his arms around me and swept me off my feet-literally. I felt my feet lift off the street as he spun me around. I smiled into the kiss because of how much I loved being carried in his arms. He set me back on the ground too soon for my liking and pulled away from the kiss. Austin rested his forehead against mine as we both tried to control our heavy breathing.

"I love you," he whispered for only me to hear.

"I love you more," I grinned.

He chuckled, "No offence, but I honestly don't think that is possible." I laughed and gave him a quick peck on the lips. "So what do you want to do for a real first date?" he asked.

I cocked my head in mock confusion, "I don't remember you asking me."

"Seriously..." he said as he motioned around him.

"I'm kidding," I laughed at his dumbfounded expression. "I actually haven't had breakfast yet. You in the mood for some pancakes?"

He grinned, "Since when am I not!"

I smiled and pulled him in for one more kiss. Both of us were still fully aware that we were surrounded by people with cameras but I couldn't care less. For once in my life I felt like all the worries in the world disappeared.

All that mattered to me was him. And I wasn't scared at all.

* * *

**There it is! The second to last chapter! I hope you like the ending because I wasn't really sure how the whole thing was going to play out. After four tries I think I got a pretty decent ending. Let me know what you think! I'm starting to write another story and I hope you guys would read it. :)**

**Bubbleslolz- You totally read my mind! I have been obsessed with that song since I first heard it! It is my favorite off the whole album. I kind of think it fits with the whole situation too.**

**I love you guys so much for reading my stories because it means more than the world to me. Thanks so much and please review!**

**xoxo :)**


	18. Chapter 18

**This is it...the final chapter. I so glad you guys stuck around long enough to get to this point and you have no idea how flattered and thankful I am. Here is chapter 18, enjoy and review! :)**

* * *

~One Month Later: Album Release Party~

Austin POV:

"Austin and Ally, over here!" a photographer shouted as he captured frame after frame of us. I sighed, it's been years since I became famous and these idiots are still pissing me off. I turned my head and tried to mask the scowl on my face.

"Relax. They're only doing their jobs," Ally whispered next to me. I turned my attention to her and a smile replaced the scowl that was previously on my face. She is really the only reason I tolerate these events. I don't know what I would do if she wasn't there to accompany me. Just one glance in her direction can put a smile on my face. The strapless purple dress that she wore matched perfectly with my tie.

"How did you know I was angry?" I chuckled. She grins up at me because of the obvious height difference and sends me a warm smile. We've been dating for a month and everytime she looks at me her eyes give me butterflies. Not the kind of butterflies where you get queasy and you feel like puking, but the butterflies you get when you are about to go on stage or when you start the first day of school. The good butterflies.

"I can literally feel you tense up," she teases. I pull her closer to me with my arm that is wrapped around her waist and bury my nose in her hair.

"You smell like pickles," I mumble against her head. She swats my chest and tries hard not to giggle but as I plant kisses in her hair, I hear a slight laugh escape her lips. She gently pushes me away and sticks her tongue out at me. I smirk and pull her close as we both smile for the cameras that are still flashing. Ally isn't as afraid of the lights anymore but she still freaks out when we go on dates and the paparazzi swarm us. She claims she's not as afraid because I'm with her but truthfully I need her there just as much as she needs me.

"Austin Moon," a stern voice shouted from behind me. We both turned around to find a well-dressed man from my record company charging towards us. I gulped and braced my self for the wrath of my label. I squeezed my eyes shut and waited for the bomb to explode. My new album was very different from the stuff I had previously done and I wasn't sure if they would like it. A pair of arms gripped my shoulders and pulled me forcefully towards them. I felt my face hit a cotton shirt and I opened my eyes to find myself trapped in a bone-crushing hug.

"I love you!" the man shouted. His face was still dangerously close to mine, which was a little too uncomfortable for my taste.

"Um. I-I'm flattered but I have a girlfr-" I began once I took a much needed step back.

"Not like that!" he shouted as he punched my arm. I turned to look at Ally who had a very amused expression on her face. I gave her my best glare but that only led her to double over in hysteria. "I love you because your album automatically hit number one for the Billboard Top 100 chart! Which caused me to get milllions of dollars. This album may be the beginning to the start of a whole new career!" he shouted with a lot of enthusiasm.

"Thank you so much!" I exclaimed as I felt Ally rejoin me by my side. "You have no idea how much it took to get this album done," I said. I felt Ally giggle beside me and I knew we were both thinking back on all those late-night writing sessions and the entire journey we went on to get to this point.

"I had no idea you could right songs," he said.

I shrugged, "I guess I just needed a muse." I smiled and winked at Ally who gave me a wide smile in return.

"Well I don't believe we've met," the man said as if he just noticed Ally for the first time.

"This is Ally, my girlfriend." I smiled, I would never get tired of saying that. Well that's a lie, one day I would hate calling her my girlfriend so I'll just have to start calling her my wife instead. But that's further down the road.

"Hi," Ally said shyly as she held out her hand for the man to shake.

The man grabbed it firmly and shook it as if his life depened on it. "It's so nice to meet you! Your voice is amazing, I heard your duet on the record and I would love to sit down and discuss a record deal," he said smiling brightly.

"I would love too!" she blurted out for the whole party to hear. "I mean...I would be honored to discuss that with you," she said in a more civilized manner. It was my turn to laugh at her as she frantically tried to save herself from that outburst.

"Great!" the man shouted, clearly unfazed abotut Ally's brief moment of crazy. "Call me on monday," she said as she held out her formal buisness card which Ally took with no hesitation.

"Thank you," Ally said as the man walked away from us. As soon as he was out of earshot, Ally began squealing and jumping up and down.

"Congratulations! You did it," I shouted as I tried to hold down the extremley jumpy Ally. Seriously, when she is excited it is like a chipmunk on a sugar high. Completely out of control.

"Thanks to you. I really couldn't have done it without you," she smiled as she calmed down.

"Likewise," I grinned. Everything good in my life right now, I owe it all to her. She had a much bigger impact on my life than I even thought was possible.

"I love you," she said with an illuminous smile.

"I love you too," I said my smile matching hers.

She smirked and pulled my face close to hers, "well then prove it." I chuckled and pressed my lips against hers. It wasn't heated and forceful considering we were in public, but it was still just as perfect as every other kiss. This kiss had all the sparks and love that I would ever need.

If you had told me a couple months ago that I would have fallen in love, I would have laughed in you face and asked you how much you had to drink. I never thought love existed in my world but as I'm standing here, with my hands tracing the curves down her body, I can't understand how I used to live without it. I used to believe my path was set for only one destination, but sometimes in life things turn out differently than what we planned. Sometimes you find yourself in a new destination but that's only our path changing because we have changed. Although I may not have ended up where I intended to go, but I have ended up where I needed to be. And that's right here in her arms with her lips on mine.

Ally POV:

I never understood how someone would risk it all to be with the one they love, but everytime I look at him I realize that I would do anything for him. I don't care if it makes me sound needy and unindependant but it's true. I would take every chance to be with him because I know he will do the same. I have never felt so strongly towards another person. I didn't even think is was possible to feel this stong and passionate. There are a lot of things I didn't believe in after my mom died. But every since I met him, prepare for some major cheesiness, I started to believe again. I'm starting to believe in love and happy endings.

I used to live in a world with hate and regret. I found cruelty everywhere I went. I witnessed pain and toture everyday and I thought that, that was what life was ever going to be. I assumed everyone and everything would be just like the hatred I experienced. Then he comes along with his arrogance and his annoyingly perfect smile and I find myself falling into something I never expected to find or thought I would be lucky enough to find: love. People neglet to see that every cliche line and cheesy moment are actually based off of a real thing. I guess you never really know what will happen when two worlds collide.

Literally.

I still have a bump on my head from the pavement.

* * *

**The end! I'll save you guys the long speech about how thankful I am and Blah Blah Blah because you guys already know how I feel. I'm so happy (and relieved) you guys stuck with me until the end and this has really been a huge boost of self-esteem. It's not as big as Austin's but it is definitely a huge step from where I was before.**

**I'm still going to keep writing because it is so much fun. I already have a few ideas in mind but if you have any pairings that you would like me to right about, just review and I would probably take your suggestion if I watch the show or movie. I'm always looking for new couples to obsess over ;)**

**Thanks so much for reading and please review. You guys mean the world to me and I cannot say thanks enough.**

**xoxo :)**


End file.
